LOVE:Seasons Change
by Mello-83
Summary: This is an AU BAM story. Bianca's engaged to Jamie, but someone new and exciting comes into her life that's destined to change her and it forever?
1. Chapter 1

This is an Alternate Universe BAM story. Some of the life experiences and relationships to the well established All My Children, Pine Valley characters have been changed to suit my imagination and hopefully provoke interest as well as entertain the readers. I've also added another character that's never had any connection to AMC or Pine Valley, and I'm sure I'll continue to do so as needed. I hope you enjoy it. _Feedback is always welcome._

**LOVE: **

SEASONS CHANGE 

By Mello-83

Chapter One Chance Encounter 

**Oct. 18th. 2007 - 8:29 am **

"Oh my God, Jamie, we're gonna be late!" Bianca cried out looking at the clock and then at her very sexy fiance. "Well, I guess we can be late every once in a while saying to him as she lays back down

into his arms for another addictive kiss. "Baby,

relax, the world's not gonna stop just because

we're a few minutes late, ya know." Smiling at his intended. "Yeah, I guess you're right... Cut off by Jamie. "I'm right, WOW! We'd better alert the media, my fiance said I was right about something!" Bianca using one of their down pillows as a weapon hits Jamie and as she does he grabs her and pulls her on top of him for yet another intoxicating kiss and _much more_.

"Mardie, Mardie, earth to Mardie, did you hear anything I said?" Her niece, Babe, inquired.

"Oh, sorry Babe, I was just reading this article

in Philadelphia Magazine about this lady lawyer... thinking to herself …'Damn this woman is hot!' ...now what were you trying to tell me? "I was saying that I don't think dad will be needing either one of us to work late again tonight like we'd thought, so how do you feel about the two of us doing something fun tonight since we're both free, which is rare?" "Uhm, okay sure why not, we can hang tonight." She said. Honestly wishing she had something better to do than hang out with her niece. Make no mistake Mardie genuinely loves Babe, she helped to raise her after her mother bailed on her and her dad several years ago, but sometimes Babe could be a royal pain and a pest, but she's like a little sister to her and well that's what little sister's do; get on your nerves. Mardie smiled thinking to herself.

HAYWARD'S, a mid-sized department store with

a full service pharmacy, cleaners and coffee shop; that carries a lite food menu, plus it sells the usual things; such as clothing, small appliances, your basic grocery items, and other little odds-n-ends. This convenient retailers has been around for

more than 10 years. It's been a staple in the near downtown Philly area ever since The Urban Renewal Project that started there about 15 years ago.

It is a very busy Thursday morning for HAYWARD'S and there are dozens of people scurrying about searching for whatever it is they have a need for; including each other. Yes, the human touch, contact with another warm body, fellowship, camaraderie; all of the above. Mardie Stone is one of those people needing some human contact at least according to her best friend and

co-worker, Jasmine. Jazz, as she prefers to be called, is one of the pharmacist assistants at HAYWARD'S, she thinks that Mardie needs a mate, and truth be told; so does Mardie.

**Oct. 18th. '07 - 9:18 am**

"Wheww!! That was..._huffing and puffing_... incredible baby, really!" Jamie said with lust and passion in his voice. Smiling at her husband to be saying coyly..."I'm glad you enjoyed it, honey." Placing a tender kiss on his lips she then snatches the sheet off the bed and her hunky man giggling

as she runs into the bathroom. Jamie jumps up,

butt naked as the day he was born and chases the gorgeous brunette into their black-n-white checkered bathroom. Catching up to her he then plants a passionate kiss on her lips; working his way down her neck unto her smooth soft shoulders and as he inches his way down to her collarbone the phone rings...

With it being such a lovely day out; leaves gently falling from the trees, birds singing, and the sun beaming down on everything under GOD'S Creation, Mardie and Babe decide that it would be a good day to walk to work, which is only about twenty minutes away from their loft in the trendy Breckenridge area. Where colorful buildings house people as well as small businesses that are sprawled out amongst one another like a beautiful rainbow. "Hey Mardie." Babe said with a hint of wonder to her aunt. "Yeah Babe,...sensing that there's something kind of heavy weighing on her niece,...what's wrong?" In wonder, Babe uttered. "How do you do that?" "Do what?" Mardie inquired. "Know when somethin's bothering me?" Babe offered softly. Mardie smiled and placed her hand on the younger woman's shoulder which made Babe stop and look into her aunt's warm chocolate eyes with love; seeing the answer to her question in her aunt's eyes which is the same look that's emanating from hers; LOVE.

Answering the phone in a tone that's just slightly out of breath because her hot bodied hunk of a

beau is still planting incredibly sexy kisses to her weakened nude body..."Mmm, Oh, - Hi mom, motioning for Jamie to stop making her crazy with all those little soft kisses to the most erogenous places on her curvaceous frame. Attempting to gently nudge him off of her, but not succeeding, ask her mom to hold on. "Jamie, it's my mom, and I can't concentrate on what she's saying; with you, smiling at the thought, _doing what you're doing_, okay?" Smiles as she waits for his reply and with some reluctance receives it. "Yeah, yeah, okay. But this, pointing between the two of their hot naked bodies, seductively says, is not over!" Completing his thought with naughty raised eyebrows.

"Hi mom, I'm back...yes that was Jay, he was just...um,...tickling me." Wincing at the lie she just told her mother. Erica Kane, of course, knowing better than that, for she too was once young and in love, and lust...hell…Erica's been old, well not old, but older..._more mature_, and in love and lust before. In fact, several times over. Saying with a smile and

a chuckle to her youngest daughter, "Yes, right, tickling you. Okay sweetheart, if that's what you want to call it; I'll go with that." Now blushing at her mom's comment responds with..."Well, yeah, that's my story and I'm sticking to it." Laughing at her own reply.

"It's because I...cut off by Babe. "I know, love me...and I love you too Mardie. Babe, now placing her hand on top of her aunt's while gently squeezing it continues, "but sometimes...it's, it's just hard to..." casting her gaze downward and then back to her aunt; tries to speak but can't because of the lump that's just formed in throat. "Oh, God, I dunno, it's just so hard for me to express exactly what I'm feeling. First of all; I really miss not having a mom to talk to, and no offense Aunt Mardie; you're great and all, but, it's just that sometimes...cut off by Mardie. "I know, I'm not your mom honey, and I totally understand what you're saying, I really do. And Wow! You haven't called me _Aunt_ Mardie in...gosh,...ages; _it's nice_." Said the short, dirty blonde haired woman as she held back the tears that threatened to escape her eyes. But no, I'm not offended; not in the least. I just want you to know that whenever you need _or_ want to talk; I'm here to listen, okay." Gingerly rubbing her niece's hand that was resting on top of hers.

"Well, honey I didn't call you to grill you about your morning romp with your handsome fiance." Bianca blushing at her mom's straight forwardness; counters with. "Um, Mom, whatever do you mean?" Saying shyly trying to hold back a laugh but not a smile. "I would never do anything with Jamie _that you_ wouldn't do with Uncle Jack?" The two Kane women now in a full fledge laughfest, knowing the hidden innuendo of said comment. Erica rejoins the conversation first. "Seriously honey, I was just wondering what you were doing for lunch today?" Regaining her composure responds to her mom's question. "Well, I,... thinking about her itinerary,... don't have anything important going on today." Smiling at her daughter's answer responds with. "Good, now you do, having lunch at Crayton's with your mom." Bianca excitedly retorts. "Muhm, Crayton's, what's the occassion?" Erica's smile broadens as she replies. "You, sweetheart, precious time with my beautiful, wonderful, smart daughter."

The tall statuesque young woman grimacing at all the compliments her mom was bestowing upon her whines. "Mom, really." Tucking stray strands of her raven colored hair behind her ear, continues. "What's with all the pretty words and the fancy lunch, really, come on...do you and Uncle Jack have something to tell me...kind of laughing as she says this... are you guys..._pregnant_?" Erica silenced by her youngest daughters words which she finds absolutely no humor in,... in a less than friendly tone conveys. "That's not funny dear, not at all."

Bianca smiling says. "Sorry mom, I was just wondering what your response would be to something like that. I honestly didn't mean anything by it." "No, this is about you not being able to accept compliments or any type of honor, accolades or praise, no matter how genuine." Her mother's words resonating in her ears as she found one of Jamie's dirty shirts to throw on as she carried on her am chit chat with her mom. "Mom, I...don't have a problem with accepting compliments or anything in that vain, but I...I just don't think..agh, mom I...don't know what I think right now, I'm tired and I've had to rearrange my morning appointments because your soon to be son-in-law was... well... cut off by Erica. "Yes, tickling you." Both Kane women smile, laugh and share a few minutes more of cherished mother daughter time before Bianca has to get ready and go out to face the world of high pressured legal cases and everything that goes along with it.

**Oct. 18th. '07 - 10:20 am**

"Hey Jazz, how'd it go last night? Did you get together with that cute guy?" Babe asked curiously. "No Babe, we didn't hook-up last night but I did invite Terrence over Saturday, looking at Mardie,... for lunch; soup and a sandwich Mardie, nothing more; I promise." Jazz conveyed with sincerity to her best friend since high school. Jazz felt the need to elaborate a little bit to Mardie because she sometimes has the tendency to get _hooked-up with_ the wrong kind of guys. Guys that want _only one thing_ from a woman...and then _poof_, they're gone. And she didn't want her best friend to worry that she'd make the same mistake again. The shorter, woman with dark blonde hair just smiled that lopsided grin; the one that Jazz once told her, if you weren't my best friend and gay, I would find _that smile; _sexy as hell. "Mumh, girl, one day you're gonna show that smile to _the_ woman and she's gonna give you an equally drop dead gorgeous smile and then that's when you're gonna know she's _the one_, trust." Jazz said with the conviction of a loving mother telling her child she'll always be there for her. "That's what I've been hoping and praying Jazz, that one special woman to come into my life." Solemnly telling her friend with just hint of sadness in her voice.

Rushing around their cozy one bedroom bungalow in the heart of the semi-upscale Crawford Park area; an inner rung suburb of Philadelphia, where the streets are all tree-lined with a nice mix of people, young, old, different races and cultures seemingly living together in harmony. Except for one Bianca Montgomery, who is frantically searching for a very important brief that's needed for a huge case she's been working on. "Jamie, did you see a light brown folder that has B and M Management, Inc. on the front of it?" Looking through some old newspapers and magazines that are strode about on the floor of their office/den. A very bad habit that Jamie has; leaving his things all over the place; especially his reading material. Both Jamie and Bianca are veracious readers, but Bianca knows how to put the books back on the shelf and the newspapers and magazines back on the racks that they have specifically for that very thing.

"Dammit Jamie,...yelling to him...how many times do I need to tell you to put the books and stuff away once you've read them, it's not hard. Shit, man just put things back in their proper place." Still flustered because she can't find the folder she needs. Jamie enters the room with a cup of hot tea in his right hand and his left hand behind his back. "Here, drink this; it's some of that Lady Earl Grey tea you like, I think it'll help calm you down." Cutting Jamie an evil look, takes the tea and places it on the desk to her left then proceeds to search for the folder. Realizing that Jay is just trying to be helpful softens her mood a little saying to her lover and fiance. "Baby, I'm sorry, but, that file is _extremely important_ and if I don't find it within the next few minutes my ass will be toast when I get to my first meeting today. And it's the one that I've already had to reschedule from earlier this morning, so I really can't afford to be; first of all, even later than I already am; and second of all, arrive at that meeting without _that_ brief. Just then Jamie brings the file folder from behind his back and with a big smile says. "Is this what you're looking for?" "Hitting her beau on the chest whining. "Jamie, you had it all along, give me that." Pulling his arm away from Bianca's reach, demanding. "You can have _this _back, after you give me a kiss." Searching her betroth's eyes to see if he's for real and he is, plays along. "Okay Jay, here's your kiss...seductively kissing Jamie on the lips and bringing in a little tongue; just enough to make him want more. And once she has him right where she wants him she then grabs the file and starts heading for the door, leaving Jamie standing there completely at attention.

David Hayward, the man behind HAYWARD'S DEPT. STORE, stood on the bottom stair of the camel hump stairwell that lead to the pharmacy's entrance. Checking out his favorite part of the store, _the pharmacy_. For in his earlier years, while attending Penn State, he chose all pre-med courses, because he knew he wanted to became a doctor. But, unfortunately he was forced to quit and get a full time job in order to take care of his family. Deciding to major in business instead, so he could work for his great Uncle, Palmer Courtlandt, whom is quite a well known tycoon. But David's love for medicine never wavered so he decided to compromise a bit and become a pharmacist. He figured he could still help people with their medical problems, and research different types of drugs and their relationship to one another and their effects on different people. It wasn't _exactly_ like being a doctor but in his mind it was as close as he could get, to being one. Becoming a doctor would have been too time consuming and much too his dismay he couldn't afford the time he needed because he was having a child; which is a huge blessing in and of itself but also an equally huge responsibility. Even so, he decided to do the right thing and marry his high school sweetheart, Krystal, who'd become pregnant while she was in her senior year of high school and David was a sophomore in college.

**Oct. 18th. '07 - 12:28 pm**

"Thank You Mr. Branson, I'm sure you and Mr. Maricott will be very pleased with the outcome of the merger." As Bianca showed her client out of her office her cell phone rang. Seeing it was Jamie she opened it and with a huge smile on her face she said. "Hello lover, how are you this lovely afternoon?" Hissing at her he retorts. "Much better than I was this morning when you left me hanging, if you know what I mean?" Giggling slightly and saying. "Actually, it was more of a standing ovation wouldn't you say." "Ha, ha, very funny. Baby listen, the reason I'm calling is because I need you to pick up my prescription from HAYWARD'S, please, see I said please." Thinking to himself, now, I've said please so she can't jump down my throat about not having any manners. "Sure honey, I'll pick up your medicine. Is that all you have to say to me?" Shaking her head wondering to herself,...why do I always have to prod him into saying I Love You,

_to me_? Jamie running his free hand over his short spike-cropped dark blond hair, mulling over what it is he could have forgotten before he has to admit defeat and ask Bianca what it is he didn't say. Shrugging his shoulders, he ask. "Uhm, uhm, what time will you be home?" Eyeing the phone with displeasure and saying to Jamie with a note of exasperation. "I'll be home around six-thirty."

"O-kay...I take it from your tone that wasn't the

right thing to say?" Being a little short with her fiance. "It's fine James, don't give it a second thought, okay." Bianca said with mild anger and hurt in her voice. Somewhat perplexed, Jamie offered. "Well, alright then babe, have great afternoon, and I'll see you tonight, bye."

In an icey tone. "Good bye, Jamie."

Sitting at her desk signing some paperwork before sending it off to be processed. Bianca receives yet another phone call, this one being from her mom. "Hi honey, how are you? Are we still on for lunch this afternoon?" Erica said, enthusiastically. "Hi mom, yes, we're still on, Crayton's right? Um, how's one forty-five sound?" Noticing that something is wrong with her youngest child, Erica investigates the situation to find out the reason for Bianca's current emotional state. "One forty-five is fine sweetheart. Bianca, is there something troubling you?" Erica asked with concern. Sighing, considers telling her mother about the little spat, if you can call it that, with Jamie all of twenty minutes ago. However, she decides not to lay such a petty thing on her mom so she tells a little white lie to the great Erica Kane. "No, mom, nothing's really wrong, I'm just a bit beat from the meeting I had this morning but everything's good. I just have to complete some paperwork and make one quick stop at HAYWARD'S then I'll see at Crayton's alright?" Erica following Bianca's lead chooses not to press the issue and simply replies. "Alright darling I'll see you soon."

**Oct. 18th. '07 - 1:04 pm**

"Have a great day and come again." Mardie said to her umpteenth customer so far today. "Wow girl, you've got your routine down pat, don'tchu?!" Jazz noted in playful tone. Mardie who was focused on what her best friend and co-worker was saying had her back turned away from the latest customer that had walked up to the pharmacy counter.

"Hi, excuse me." Bianca stated in a warm friendly tone. And as Mardie turned around to wait on the patron, her heart stopped. For the woman standing before her was in her estimation the most beautiful woman she'd ever laid eyes on. Trying not to stare, it dawned on her; this is the lady lawyer that she thought was so hot from the Philadelphia Magazine article she'd read about earlier that morning. 'What's her name...wondering to herself...oh yeah...Bi-an-ca, oh God, what was her last name, uhm?... Rationalizing to herself, okay Stone take a deep breath, now exhale, good.' "Hi, may I help you?" Mardie finally spoke with vigor.

"Um yes, I'd like to pay for these items please and I also have a prescription I need to pick up." Bianca requested with a smile. "Okay, what's the name?" Mardie, assuming the prescription would be for the gorgeous brunette standing before her this way she'd have her last name as well, or she could just look it up from the article; she thought to herself, okay Mardie! Focus dammit!, stop acting like a love struck teenager. "Oh yeah, sorry, it's James Martin." Wondering to herself, that name sounds so familiar?' Saying to Bianca. "Funny, you don't look like a James." Smiling that crooked smile at the taller woman. Bianca, now blushing responds with. "No, it's not for me, it's for my fiance." The youngest Kane daughter now smiling that electrifying smile of hers at Mardie. As Jazz was witnessing the entire game; play by play, she goes over to Mardie and whispers in her ear. "I think we've found _the one_." The enamored dirty blonde quietly tells her best friend, with the coco brown complexion, thru clenched teeth. "Shut-up please." Nodding to Bianca, she says. "Yeah, I know, just give me minute to check for the prescription and then I'll be right back to ring you up." Smiling as she lingered a little at the big warm brown eyed brunette. Bianca smiling back as answered. "Okay."

Returning to Bianca with bad news for her but a great opportunity for herself. "Uhm, Ms."...Cut off by Bianca. "You can call me Bianca." Mardie, nearly lept out of her skin when she told her that. "Okay, Bianca, I'm sorry but that order isn't quite ready yet, it'll be about another twenty minutes before it's filled. So, did you want to stay and look around the store or do you want to go and come back later?" Wishing to herself, please say you'll stay, stay, please. Bianca, eyeing the store and spotting the card aisle decides to wait. "I'll wait for it. You said about twenty minutes, right?" This makes Mardie very happy. "Yes, give or take a few minutes. If you want I can go ahead and ring everything up now or we could wait until your prescription is ready, and if you're going to look around then you might want to purchase something else too?" Again Mardie wished to herself, say you'll wait, please, this way she could have a few more minutes with the woman who was having such a extraordinary effect on her. But this time, much to Mardie's chagrin Bianca chose the opposite. "Ahh, a loyal employee, upselling as well as giving me excellent customer service, I like that, but, you can just go ahead and ring it up now please. I have a lunch date and I don't want to be late." Bianca wondered to herself why she was giving so much detail to this woman she'd just met.

The raven haired woman shrugging it off; must be my nerves, I do tend to rattle on and on when I'm nervous. '_But why would I be so nervous_?'

"Okay, Bianca, your totals gonna be $36.89, cash or charge?" Mardie inquired. "Charge." As Bianca was swiping her card she could feel the dirty blonde's eyes on her. Looking up and meeting the shorter woman's gaze, it becomes apparent not just to Mardie but Bianca as well, that they are destined to have a connection, but _what kind_ remains to be seen. "Uh, Cash back?" Mardie nervously asked. "No." Came Bianca's similarly shaky reply. Mardie gently placing the receipt in the taller woman's hand cupping it with both of her's as she does. And in that moment they both experience something; an intensely electrifying feeling, that neither of them can exclaim, especially Bianca. "Thank You." The doe-eyed woman spoke with a warm smile. "You're very welcome." The dark blonde lady retorted with that lopsided grin, gently licking her lips in the process. And with that, Bianca started to walk away forgetting her bag of items..."Hey Jazz, I'm gonna take my break now, okay." Mardie said, rushing off, grabbing Bianca's bag on her way from behind the counter. "Mardie!" Jazz yelled. "Go get her, tiger." Winking at her buddy then smiling, with a seal of approval. Mardie just smiled and mouth the word 'Thanks.'

Walking into the private office of HAYWARD'S owner and CEO, the tall tanned well built auburn haired good looking man takes a seat right in David's chair. Swirling around in the black Italian leather executive chair pretending to be the boss. In strolls David. "Ah, the man himself." Said the man with the bright green dancing eyes still seated in David's chair. In awe, the dark haired man bellowed. "LEO!" "Smiling at the slightly older, yet, handsome man saying. "In the flesh. Aren't you happy to see me big bro.?" Getting up from where he was just seated and coming around to the front of the desk trying to give his older brother a hug. But David being reluctant to give in to his wayward younger sibling's show of affection or willingness to give him a second chance, well, it's actually more like the 100th chance; pulls away from Leo's grasp while thinking to himself, …I'm not going to give you the opportunity break my heart nor that of Mardie's, Frankie's or Babe's ever again.

"Bianca, Bianca, hey wait up!" Mardie yelled as she caught up to Bianca. Turning around almost as if in slow motion, giving a flash of that incredible smile and a soft flutter of the eyes that made the shorter woman blush with delight. Softly utters. "Yes." Mardie is absolutely spellbound. "Uhm, you forgot your merchandise." She managed to speak. Slowly retrieving the bag from Mardie's hand saying. "Oh, silly me, Thank You." The sound of the brunettes voice coupled with her stellar looks drove Mardie half out her mind. Reveling to herself I don't care if she has a fiance or not I need to have this woman in my life, in any and every way imaginable. "You are _more_ than welcome, Bianca. Say listen, I'm on my break now and since you have to wait for James meds; would it be possible for you to have a cup of coffee with me?" She inquired with a puppy dog begging for a treat sort of look, and that _look_ for some reason; Bianca just couldn't resist. So the tall shapely woman replied with hint of mischief in her tone. "Yeah, okay - I'd love too."

Mardie was elated that Bianca wanted to have coffee with her, and she expressed her joy by offering to show the...in her mind...woman of her dreams to the greeting card section. She'd remembered seeing Bianca eyeing that spot in the store a few moments ago. With an almost childlike pitch in her speech Mardie squeals. "Come on, let's go." Taking back Bianca's bag of items and placing them in her opposite hand she then gently grabs the brunette's right hand in her left and lightly pulls her along. Reaching the card section Bianca gives Mardie a quizzical yet somewhat amazed look asks. "How'd you know I wanted to check out the greeting cards?" Smiling that illuminating smile, and placing some hair behind her ear as she waits for the cute blonde to respond. "Well, when I was asking you if you wanted to stay and wait for your prescription to be filled; I'd suggested to you about looking around the store and I noticed you were looking in this area, so, I kinda just guessed that it was the greeting cards you were checking out." "Wow! I'm impressed." Looking down at her hand she notices that their fingers are still intertwined, starting to feel a little uncomfortable at not being that uncomfortable at holding hands with a woman. At least, _in this way_. Thinking to herself...'I don't know why I'm even allowing my mind to go there, assuming that this woman is...well...gay. Binx, stop freaking out, you don't even know if the woman is gay or not so chill. And even if she is, I'm NOT!' Bianca stated...trying to convince herself that she couldn't possibly attracted to a woman _**in that way**_

Leo taking his arms from the hugging position that they were in a few seconds ago backs back slightly and puts his hands and arms up in the way one would if you were being held at gun point. Which is kind of the way David is looking at Leo; as if he were a thief, and okay he is, but, he's a very very sexy one.

"So, Leo, why are you back?" David demanded as

he walked around his desk and sat down in the comfortable leather chair still mildly warm from when Leo was sitting in it. Smiling, retorts. "Because, I wanted to see my family again David,

is that so hard to believe?" Searching his older brothers' eyes for some sort of connection, but not receiving it, continues. "I was honestly hoping that we could get...ya know...a do over, make a fresh start. So, how about it Dave, gimme another chance, please. Lemme make up, no, let me try to make up all the wrong things I've said and done to you and the girls, whatta ya say?" Leo stood eagerly waiting for his brother's reply. David now glaring at Leo counters with. "You - Have - Got - A- Hell - Of -A - Lot - Of - Nerve! NO!, Absolutely NOT! And as far as you being; how did you put it, oh yeah, HONESTLY Hoping, blah blah blah, Leo please, everyone knows you don't have an honest bone in your body!"

Bianca needing to break away from the strange closeness that she's beginning to feel for Mardie, disengages her hand from the shorter woman's grasp. Quickly giving a reason; more like an excuse from the disconnect says shyly. "Um, my hand was starting to itch." Rubbing her hand as she smiles at the blonde with the warm chocolate brown eyes. Saying to herself…Well that was lame. "Oh, hey - that's okay. I understand. I should've been holding your hand like that anyway, I dunno what I was thinkin'?" Came the response from Mardie. "Listen, to make up for the itchy hand, how about I let you pick three greeting cards of your choice, on me." Offered the young pharmacist assistant. "Oh, no, Mardie that's not necessary. I assure you my hand will be fine." Bianca chuckled as she reciprocated.

"Okay, well, I have another idea? I have an extra ticket to the ColdPlay concert next Friday night if you want you are more than welcome to have it; that's if you're into ColdPlay or alternative Rock music, for that matter?" Mardie was now standing face to face with Bianca as she nervously asked her out, even though it was on the sly, she could sense that the doe-eyed brunette found her appealing but she didn't quite know how? "Yeah, I...I do like ColdPlay... um...I like'm alot...cut off by Mardie. "But you aren't interested in going, though, are you?" The shorter woman inquired with a hint of disappointment. Bianca gently looked into Mardie's eyes and replied. "Actually, I'd love to go...but...I do have one question?" "Okay, shoot." Mardie more cheerfully related. "Did you just ask me out..._on a date_?" Binx gazed quizzically at the woman standing before her. "Oh - God - No, I...I just happen to have an extra ticket because another one of my friends bailed on me...besides my best friend, Jazz and my niece, Babe, are both going, so no, I'm not asking you on a date." Mardie kind of half-laughing it off and saying to herself . 'Idiot wus why're you lying to her? Why didn't you just say, Hell Yeah, I'm asking you out, and I'm gonna take you from your man! Yeah right, not in this life.' Mardie pondered to herself.

Bianca was embarrassed and a little disappointed. But totally cool about the whole situation. "I apologize Mardie, I didn't mean to imply that you were gay or that you were even asking me out." Bianca gently spoke as she brushed back some

dark brown strands of hair from her face. "Oh,

no worries, I wasn't offended or anything. But

what about it, are you up for going to the concert?" Mardie responded enthusiastically pretty much ignoring the 'gay comment' of course she totally is but she'd decided to wait to tell Bianca until the time was right. "You're a persistent little thing

aren't cha?" Bianca smiled as she replied still not answering the shorter woman's question. "Wow, you're a damned good lawyer!" Realizing what she just said...hoping that Bianca doesn't really put to much into her knowing she's a officer of the court and all. "How'd you know I was a lawyer?" Binx softly interrogates the dark blonde haired lovely whom was mildly fidgeting with her white pharmacy lab coat. "I...I...I didn't, I said that because you... are just so damned good at evading the question." Mardie trying to clean-up her verbal mis-step. "Uh huh, yeah right. Well about your question, the answer is..."

"Whoa, ya hate me that much big bro, because for you ta say all that, ya really must detest me?! You know I NEVER meant ta hurt you,Mardie, Frankie orBabe. Whether you believe this or not, I didn't come back here ta cause any trouble David. I really just wanted ta re-connect with my family and _that is the honest truth_, but I guess I'm just gonna hafta prove it ta ya, huh?" Leo leaning against David's desk giving a pensive gaze to his older and wiser brother whom he deeply admires and loves. And deep down inside truly wants to be the kind of

man his brother desires him to be.

Mardie waited anxiously for Bianca to_ finally_ respond to her inquiry about the ColdPlay

concert. "My answer is...painfully drawing out her response...thinking to herself. 'What am I doing? This is the kinda thing I'd do to Jamie when he first started asking me out. Bianca stop teasing that woman and just answer her.' "Sure, I'd love to go

to the concert with you...guys." Smiling at the noticeably pleased shorter woman. "Great, so why don't we exchange phone numbers and I'll call you with all the details closer to show time?" Mardie said her stomach doing flip flops with each word she spoke to the taller woman who's smile sent chills thru her small, shapely frame. As they were trading digits, Jazz walks up to them saying. "I've been looking all over the store for you two...saying to Bianca as she hands her Jamie's prescription... your orders ready." Smiling at the women who now wore startled smiles on their faces. Jazz continues her inquisition of the duo. "So, were you ladies doing a little shoppin' without me,...the Queen Bee of shoppin'!" Jazzi laughed at the self proclaimed title and seconds later the reluctant duo chimed in with their roars of laughter.

David pushed himself up from the comfy chair and straightened out his dark brown pin-striped trouser pants. His body now completely erect studying his younger brother's eyes to see if he could get a sense that he was being sincere or not. Thought that, no, desperately wanted Leo to be telling the truth about his feelings of wanting to re-establish a relationship with his family but something deep within made David hesitate at giving Leo another chance. "Leo,

I don't hate you and I wished I could give you my blessing about this matter but...right now...I just can't. I'm not willing to risk you almost destroying this family again. I'm Sorry. I Won't Allow It." And with that Leo's entire being went limp and as he sighed he slowly hung his head then quietly walked out of his brother's office.

"No, we weren't shopping without you Jazz." Mardie squealed jovially to her best friend while giving her a hug. Bianca talking to Jazz but nodding in Mardie's direction conveys. Mardie just asked me to join you and...um...Babe, to the ColdPlay concert next week." Now looking at Mardie with warmth. "Mumh, is that right." Jazz inquired wrapping her arm around her buddy's waist while gently squeezing it and giving her a playful sly smile as she whispered, "Smooth, real smooth." in her ear. Mardie just smiled. Bianca glancing down at her watch and seeing the time ask both Mardie and Jazz for the correct time. "What time do you guys have?" Jazz saying. "Oh sorry. I can't wear watches; sensitive skin." Mardie responds with. "It's one thirty-seven, why? Oh, that's right, you have a lunch date; don't you?" Wishing to herself that said lunch date was with her continues to say to Bianca. "Well you'd better get going if you don't wanna be late." Saying in a saddened tone, that Bianca clearly picks up on. "Yeah, you're right, but I'll be hearing from you soon - right - about the concert?" Smiling at Mardie. "Yes, of course. I'll call you...over the weekend with some of the details." Smiling that lopsided grin in return. "I can't wait." Bianca coyly stated in a flirtatious way, totally and pleasantly surprising Mardie who replied with. "Neither can I." Eyeing the gorgeous brunette with a sense of hope, hope for _**something much more**_ than just friendship.

**TBC...**


	2. Chapter 2

**CHAPTER TWO**

_**Date Number One - Sort of...?**_

**Sat. Oct. 20th. '07 - 9:17 am**

"Muhm,...phone fumbling down the side of the night stand...he...hel-lo" A groggy voice croaked out.

"Hi, good morning, James, right?" Mardie said, with a twinge of envy in voice.

"Yeah, who's this?" Jamie inquired still half sleep.

"Oh, duh, this is Mardie, I'm a friend of Bianca's, I'm sorry to wake you I just need to speak her for second, if she's up?"

Bianca stirring under the covers snuggling up to Jamie then slowly opening her eyes saying in a raspy tone. "Who's on the phone?"

"Oh, Hey...um, Mar-die, right?"

Sitting up in the bed, Bianca excitedly states, "Mardie's on the phone?"

"Yeah babe, hold on Mardie, here's B. Here ya go baby." Jamie said flatly to his fiance then turned over and went back to sleep.

"Hi Mardie, how are you?" Bianca said in a very jovial manner.

"Hey, yourself, and I'm good. How are you doing this gorgeous Saturday morning?"

"I'm doing o-kay, considering I just woke up about five minutes ago and I have the worst case of bed head imaginable." Bianca stated, with a smile, from the bed while checking herself out in the mirror.

"I'm sure you look beautiful?" Mardie uttered, hoping Bianca wouldn't catch the desire in her voice.

Blushing, Bianca responds with... "Thanks. But if you could see me right now I don't think you would be saying that."

Mardie thought to herself...'I wish I could see you right now - I wish I could be the one waking up next to you instead of James.' Now saying to herself only loud enough for her to hear..."Girl, get a grip!"

"Hey, Mardie, you still there?" Bianca queried.

"Oh, hey, yeah, sorry, I guess I drifted off." Mardie replied.

"Where'd you go?" Bianca asked, wondering if she was being too nosey?

"Good Morning, sweetheart, how'd you sleep?" David inquired, as he kissed his daughter on the forehead, before sitting down at the table to read the Wall Street Journal.

Babe had spent the night at her dad's because she worked late at the store doing inventory and her dad, as always, was burning the midnight oil so he offered to give her a ride home which wasn't far. But she told him she would just crash at his place which made David very happy since he doesn't get to spend too much quality time with his daughter anymore since she moved in with her Aunt Mardie. And in actuality it was a very good thing for Babe as well because she has been missing her mom a lot and being physically closer to her dad; in the same home where her family lived together until her mom left, sort of makes it feel like she's a little closer to her mom, somehow.

Mardie didn't answer Bianca right away because, well, she really didn't know what to say. How do you tell someone 'I think I'm falling in love with you but I really don't even know you? Maybe it's just lust, or loneliness or...God, I don't know?' All these thoughts were stirring around in Mardie's head and heart like a tornado, and the only way to

find shelter and quick was to go directly to the source and that was, Bianca herself. So Mardie had to _**Get Focused**_ and find out everything about this woman that was putting her vital organs in such a tail spin.

"I'm sorry, Bianca. I was thinking about all the things I need to do this coming week. But listen, I called to ask you something?" Mardie said plainly as she flipped through Philadelphia Magazine and the article of Bianca she'd read at least five times over the past two days.

"Okay, shoot." Bianca retorted while she quietly slid from beneath the covers so she could continue talking to Mardie, from the other room, without disturbing Jamie.

"Remember the other day when we meet and I invited you to have coffee with me?" The dirty blonde haired woman nervously asked.

"Yeah, of course, I remember, it was only a couple of days ago. I'm not that old, I haven't gone all senile, yet. But is that what you had to ask me?" Bianca smiled as she walked into the kitchen to make a pot of coffee she recalled her _**chance encounter**_ with Mardie.

Laughing nervously, Mardie said, "No, that's not what I wanted to ask you and I know you're not old and senile. What I wanted to ask was if you're not too busy later this afternoon, if you'd like to have that cup of coffee with me and maybe a sandwich and a side order of fries or something to go wi..." Cut off by Bianca.

"Are you _**not**_ asking me out again?" Bianca mildly laughing as she placed the french roast grounds in the grinder and turned the machine on to fine.

"Ha, ha, ha, very funny, you're a laugh riot, Ms. Montgomery, really, you are." Mardie remarked without realizing she had used Bianca's last name.

"Mardie, how do you know what my last name is? I know I didn't give it to you the other day, I would have remembered." Bianca urged as she now put the water in the coffee/cappuccino maker and pressed the on button.

"Uhm, I'm pretty sure you told me your name, Bianca." Mardie lied, feeling a little panicked, she began to wonder if Bianca would start to think that maybe she's some kind of stalker or something.

"Yes, I did, Mardie, but I know I only gave you my first name, not my last. Come to think of it, you also knew that was a lawyer. Did you do a Google search on me?" Bianca inquired with bit of concern.

"I slept great dad, thanks." Giving her dad a big hug and kiss on the right cheek then returning to the stove to check on the eggs that she was scrambling for the two of them. "Babe, sweetie, can you sit down for a second," The statement sounded more like a command rather than a request which made Babe take notice so she turned off the eye and placed the eggs on an unused part of the stove and then sat down in the chair facing her dad. The whole time David pondered if he should let his daughter and sisters know that his wayward brother Leo was back in town.

"What is it Dad? Are you okay?" Babe asked concern dripping from her voice. Placing her right hand on top of her dad's left one that was now softly tapping the table.

David smiled and adoringly looked at his beautiful daughter and said, "You look more and more like your mom everyday, do you know that?" Beaming with pride as he spoke those words to her; knowing that somehow she really needed to hear that very affirmation.

Now grinning from ear to ear, and squeezing her dad's hand saying, "Thank You Daddy, I really needed to hear that, especially today, I've been missing mom something fierce over the last couple of weeks or so. And it's good to know that you still think about her too." Babe's words resonated in David's ears for a short time then it was back to the matter at hand.

"No, I...I didn't do a Google search on you, Bianca I'm pretty sure you gave me your first and last name." Mardie emphatically said, digging herself further into a whole with that lie.

"I know I didn't but I'm not going to argue with you about it Mardie, I wouldn't have done that unless it was business related and that's not the kind of relationship this is." Bianca stated.

"What kind of relationship is this then?" Mardie asked with seriousness in her tone.

With a puzzled look on her face Bianca replied. "We're friends, I guess, I don't really know yet, we're trying to get to know each other, we're hanging out, ya know?"

"Yeah, duh, forgive me, I've got twelve-hundred different things on my mind. With Halloween coming up, and then the Holidays, we're gonna be swamped at the store and then I've got classes at Penn State and the Community Center on Heile St." Mardie rambled.

"The Community Center on Heile St., The Dixie Martin Community Center?" Bianca asked with heightened curiosity.

"Yeah, that's right. You've heard of it?" Mardie asked then started to piece two and two together remembering that Bianca's fiance's last name is Martin. She continued..."Your fiance's last name is Martin, if I do recall, so is he related somehow?"

"Yes, Dixie is his mom." Bianca said barely above a whisper with a hint of sadness in her voice.

"Oh, hey, I didn't mean to bring up any bad memories or anything, I'm sorry, muh, I've been saying that to you all morning haven't I?" Mardie making more of a statement than asking a question.

"So, dad, what is it you wanted to tell me?" Babe asked David directly.

"Well, honey,...I got a visit from someone the other day, someone I hadn't seen in a long time and it was a bit jarring." David stated as he gazed pensively into his daughter's eyes.

"Okay, who was it? Were they at the store or did they come here...to the house?" Babe questioned now holding her dad's hand in hers.

"He ca...the person greeted me in my office, he was sitting in my chair as if he owned the pla..." David caught himself, he was beginning to get very agitated at the thought and he knew if he continued in this vain that the out come wouldn't be good for neither him nor Babe. Slowly regaining his composure he carried on with the conversation, "Oh, where was I...sighing slightly, deciding to come right out with it...Babe, your Uncle Leo's returned from Wanderland?"

"That's alright, no harm done, it's just that, well, it's a very, very long sad story and I'd rather not get into it over the phone." Bianca stated with warmth.

"I understand. So are we on for lunch today or what?" Mardie feeling a change in topic was necessary.

"Aw, our _**none**_ date?" Bianca chuckled. Just then Jamie walked into the kitchen.

"Who are you going on a none date with?" Jamie asked scratching his head and a couple of other parts of his anatomy as well.

"My friend Mardie." Bianca said covering the phone and saying to Jamie, "Jay, put something on." Bianca blushed as Jamie moved towards her in all his naked glory.

"Baby," Jay said, leaning down to give his lady a proper kiss good morning ask, "Why do I need to put clothes on your only on the phone, she can't see me? Well not unless she got one of those cool Jetson's phone, ya know the one with the tv screen?" Jay looked at Bianca and shook his head and laughed and proceeded to do a little jig around the table where Binx was seating.

"JAMIE! What the hell are you doing? You are a huge distraction." Bianca realizing what she just said bites her bottom lip, laughing as she tried to explain to Jamie what she meant.

"Muhm, How HUGE of a distraction am I baby?" Jamie joked as he started playing in Bianca's hair which made the brunette very aroused.

"James, you know what that does to me." Bianca moaned.

Mardie not really interested in hearing the woman she was so clearly falling for have an intimate conversation with her fiance conveys. "Ya know Bianca, maybe I should just call you back in little while to arrange a time for lunch?"

"NO!, Mardie, now it's my turn to apologize, I'm sorry, I'm being very rude and inconsiderate. And my fiance seems to have lost his mind and I need to help him find it before he makes me loose mind too. So, please just hold on for one minute, please." Bianca now pleading with Jamie to let her finish her phone conversation.

Jamie hesitantly complies and says, "No I have not, referring to the…_has lost his mind_…comment and you've got one minute - ok - go!" Bianca just looks at him and goes back to her conversation with Mardie.

"Hi Mardie, I'm back...hello, hello, Mardie?" Bianca starting to hang up, faintly hears Mardie's voice respond.

"Hey, Bianca please don't hang up, I had to answer the call waiting. So what time for lunch. And where?" Mardie asked trying to get a hint about what type of food she liked.

"Well, that's up to you hon, _You asked me out_ remember?" Bianca said smiling that mega-watt smile as she tucks some hair behind her ear.

Blushing slightly before giving an answer. "Okay, have you ever been to El Boreo's? I've never been but I've heard that they have an excellent menu, that's if you like Mexican?" Mardie holds the phone waiting for Bianca's response.

"Nachos with extra hot sauce." Bianca says in a dream-like state.

"Excuse me?" The feisty blonde woman replied.

"Yes, I _**love**_ Mexican food." The tall brunette retorted.

Mardie relished at how seductively Bianca said love and wondered to herself if she would ever hear the shapely raven haired woman tell her that..._**I Love You**_?"

"Hey Mardie, Mardie...did you drift off again?" Bianca asked patiently.

"Yeah, sor-El Boreo's, one o'clock, don't be late." Mardie laughed and when she did she sort of snorted in the process which is a quirky little trait she has, but Bianca didn't seem to mind because she just laughed and said...

"Okay snorty - I like that. Take charge, I'm in control, kinda girl...excuse me, woman." Mardie just froze in her seat, then said.

"On that note...It's a date! And I'll see you later." Smiling at the thought of seeing Bianca again and thinking to herself, 'Stone, girl, you are in sooo much trouble!'

"Finally, You admit it's a Date!" Bianca smiled thinking to herself...'What in the world are you doing, Bianca?'

**TBC...**


	3. Chapter 3

**LOVE: Seasons Change:**

**CHAPTER THREE**

**The Lunch Date! & More?...**

**Sat. Oct. 20th. 1:00 PM**

**EL BOREO'S: The newest, most popular restaurant in the city. Specializing in Authentic Mexican Cuisine.**

**Mardie chose this place because she heard the food was good and the prices were fair. But the extra added bonus that just seals the deal as far as this place being her favorite new food haute, was Bianca. The statuesque brunette woman with the big warm brown eyes that made Mardie's heart melt every time she gazed into them. Well, that is the main reason that the talented dark blonde haired woman found this place **

**so perfect.**

"Hey Bianca, over here." Mardie yelled so that Bianca could her her over the other three dozen or so people that were almost crammed in this cozy little establishment. Mardie knowing the restaurant would be crowded called ahead to reserve a table for their lunch date.

"Hi Mardie," Bianca said reaching around the small table and chair to give Mardie a quick hug which the sexy blonde completely relished.

"Hey yourself, you look great! That's a beautiful blouse and I love those shoes, very sexy!" Mardie dropping compliments left and right much to Bianca's chagrin.

Bianca's face feeling flushed from all the fuss that Mardie's making over her which also makes her feel a bit uncomfortable, gracefully taking a seat she begins to surmise, 'Maybe mom was right, maybe I do have trouble accepting genuine compliments.' "Thanks. Your outfit is cute too." Bianca offered now looking directly into the shorter woman's eyes.

"Thank You." Mardie blushed as she looked down at the floor then back up and into those big soft brown pools that had to reflect all the emotions Mardie was trying to hide.

"Mardie, this is a really cool little place you picked out, very quaint and cozy, kind of romantic even." Bianca stated warmly still surveying the room.

Bianca hadn't quite noticed yet the beet red coloring in Mardie's cheeks after she'd commented on the romantic quality that the restaurant has. Mardie catching her breath speaks out, but not before clearing her throat. "Ye-yes, it does have a nice ambiance doesn't it." 'Nice save Mardie girl,' she thought to herself.

Now realizing that the shorter woman was flushed at the comment she just made, Bianca decides to push the envelope a little more saying. "Yes, this place is a real lover's cove,...are you trying to seduce me, Mardie?" Bianca holding in a huge laugh as she spoke.

Mardie squirming in her chair she then chokes out. "Oh, God, No! I...I was just...I wanted to...noticing the expression on Bianca's face realizing the brunette is joking around with her responds. "Ya got me, ya got good, Bianca."

"I'm sorry, Mardie, I had to, you just made it too damned easy, girl." Bianca laughed and reached across the table to touch Mardie's hand as she apologized.

When Bianca touched Mardie she jerked her hand slightly which made Bianca think that she didn't want to be touched, at least, maybe not by her, but that was far from the truth. Mardie wanted desperately to do nothing more than take Bianca in her arms and kiss her but she'd only meet the stunning lawyer two days ago. But in that small amount of time Bianca had managed to do what no other woman in Mardie's 'so called love life' hadn't; and that was bring some much needed spark into her otherwise very content but slightly benign world.

"Uncle Leo's back here...in Philly?" Babe asked her dad in a somewhat shaky voice.

"Yeah, honey, I'm afraid so. But I warned him if he tried to hurt any of you, he'd be sorry. Huhm, He had the nerve to want my forgiveness, ain't that a joke?" David pondered the question as he told the story to his daughter.

"And what did you tell him...about forgiving him, I mean?" Babe earnestly asked her dad.

David looking at Babe like she had two heads saying. "I told him where he could go! What do you think I told him?"

"Well Dad, I know that you're not still mad at him for that grade tampering thing he did, _are you_?" Babe's eyes pleading with her father to give her uncle another chance. "Besides he was only trying to help me."

"I don't care what his reasoning was Arabella, he was a grown man and he knew better. You on the other hand were barely out of your teens, and _although,_ I know _you knew better as well_. None the less an adult shouldn't have been changing grades for a second year college student, even if he was trying to help, he could have helped you study or helped you find tutoring something that would have made a whole lot more sense other than changing your grades. And please don't even get me started about him taking those things from the store. I offer _that man_ an opportunity to run the store, make him manager; with a great salary, benefits, a percentage of the company's earnings, three weeks paid vacation, one week sick pay, company car, seventy-five percent off anything in the store, and he flipping steals from us after throwing the job offer back in my face. Unbelievable!" David, throwing up his hands in a I can't believe it kind of way, blasting those things about his brother to his daughter, who still for whatever reason looks up to Leo which drives David crazy.

"Sorry, you just startled me." Mardie exclaimed hoping that Bianca wouldn't think she was a complete idiot.

"Mardie, you don't have to keep apologizing to me for every little thing, okay." Bianca told the shorter woman with warmth.

"Kay." The dirty blonde woman responded in a child-like voice.

"Alright then. What's good on the menu?" Bianca asked Mardie.

"Ya know, I'm not really sure since I'v...Cut off by Bianca.

"Oh, Yeah, that's right you haven't been here before, you did tell me that earlier. Well, I guess we'll have to just wing it." The doe-eyed woman proclaimed as she smiled at Mardie.

"Yep, I guess _we_ will." Mardie allowing the word 'we' to linger a little longer than necessary because she enjoyed the sound of it immensely.

As the two women were getting more acquainted with one another their server came over to their table to take their order. "Hello ladies, I'm Lisa, and I'll be your server for today. Would you be interested in an appetizer? As you can see we have a wide range of dishes?" The attractive young Latina woman expounded as she pointed the items out on the menu.

Mardie remembering what Bianca said in their earlier phone conversation about being a take charge kinda woman decides to put that theory into action, again...'It seemed to work with making the lunch arrangements, she's here isn't she.' Mardie quietly thought to herself. "Yes, Lisa, we'd like to start with the Nachos con los Trabajos (Nachos with the Works)...Mardie also remembered how sensuously Bianca had mentioned her _love_ for Nachos...and could we please have that with some extra hot sauce, thank you, Lisa." Mardie finished giving Lisa their order for their appetizers then smiled at Bianca with just a hint of cockiness.

"Sure, no problem, I'll just go ahead and put this order in and I'll be back in a few minutes with your' waters and to get the orders for your main courses." Smiling at the couple then going to place the orders.

"Oh, Lisa, could we also have some lemon for the water, please?" Bianca called out asking their amiable server.

"Will do." Said their friendly server with the small heart tattoo replied.

While they waited for their appetizer Mardie's assertiveness didn't go unnoticed by Bianca. "Do you always order for your dates or is it just me?" Bianca smiled and batted her eyes at the blonde woman as she waited on her reply.

Nervously laughing at Bianca, saying. "No, I don't always order for my dates. You Are the only one." Now lingering in the brunettes eyes before continuing. "Did you notice Lisa's tatt, it was kinda nice."

"No, I really didn't pay any attention, where was it?" Bianca inquired.

Glancing down at the table scape then back up at the raven haired woman responding coyly. "Uhm, it was...

mumbling...over her left breast."

"I see, so you were checking her out; on _our date_ no less." Shaking her head and laughing at the sexy blonde woman's obvious embarrassment.

Throwing her head back and sighing before she starts to speak. "Bianca, I...I don't know what I'm gonna do with you." 'I know what I'd like to do with you.' Mardie thought to herself.

"Ooh,"...pulling out her cell phone that just vibrated from the left pocket of her fitted jeans saying to Bianca...can you excuse me a second I need to take this...getting up from the table to go in the corner to converse with the caller..."Hey Jazz."

"Sweetheart, why are you so hell-bent on me forgiving Leo? He's done nothing but cause this family grief for most of his adult life. Actually, come to think of it, he was trouble when he was kid too. So, why do you look up to him soo much, muhm, is it because he's like this big kid that never really grew up or what?" David looked thoughtfully at his daughter while waiting on her reply, but wondered to himself if a little bit of Leo had rubbed off on her.

"Don't be silly, daddy, I..I don't look up to him...lying to her father, she thought her Uncle Leo hung the moon...it's just that, I think Uncle Leo has been misunderstood and I can relate to that because sometimes I feel that way too."

Now, casting her gaze down at the table then slowly bringing it back up to face her father's glare head on.

"Do I make you feel like that, Arabella? Because if I do, I'm very sorry...reaching his hand over to place it on top of hers and leaning in so they could be a little closer, continues...I never meant to make you feel misunderstood or less-than and most definitely fearful of me. I Love You, Babe, you're my whole world. Don't ever forget that." David gave Babe a warm smile while squeezing her hand then kissing and rubbing it.

"No, dad, you don't make me feel any of those things, I guess it's just...because I don..." Cut off by David.

"Don't have your mom around?" Squeezing her hand tighter as he made the comment.

"Yeah." Babe said with defeat.

"Okay, Mar, bring it girl, how's your date going with Bianca?" Jazz asked with a sly smile.

"Jazz, it's not a date we're just hanging out, like you and I hang out or the way Babe and I hang ou..." Cut off by Jazz.

"Only difference is...when you hang with us, you aren't fantasizing about gettin' in our panties." Jazz said matter-of-fact.

"Do you have to be so crude, Jazz?" Mardie said in a slightly exasperated voice.

"Oh, I'm soo sorry, I forgot that this girl iss THE ONE!" Jazz stated in a exaggerated yet playful tone.

"Well, I just...God, Jazz...I really, really like this woman, and I don't want to mess this up like I screwed-up all the rest." Mardie spoke with conviction and raw emotion.

"First off, you need to calm down, Mardie, and try and define what type of relationship it is have with Bianca, maybe then you can see if she's on the same page, or if you should even pursue her, I mean, she is engaged after all." Jasmine offered, being the voice of reason to a very flustered Mardie.

"I know, Jazz, I know... but I..." Interrupted by Jazz giving her one last bit off advice before ending the phone call.

"Mardie, you need to SLOW DOWN and get to know her, see where she's coming from, isn't that what you always tell me...not waiting for a response from her best friend...you and I have that in common..." Cut off by Mardie.

"What's that?" The short dirty blonde haired woman asked.

"We rush into romance waay too soon. We both need to learn to take things slow." Jazz communicated to Mardie.

Just then Bianca was waving to Mardie to get her attention to let her know that their appetizer had arrived.

"Well, Jazzi, I gotta go, and thanks for all your advice, _and love_." Mardie warmly conveyed.

"No problem girl, I just want you to be happy, okay?" Offered the pretty woman with the coco-brown complexion.

Mardie returning to her seat across from Bianca making her apologies for the interruption. "Hey, sorry about that, it was Jazz."

"Oh, want did she want?" Bianca asked in a friendly manner.

"Uhm, she...wanted to know what her schedule was for tomorrow." Mardie shifted in her seat after lying to the attractive woman with the silky brown hair, that she was clearly falling for.

"Uh huh, you sure she didn't want to know how the date was going." Bianca teased.

Mardie's cheeks turning a brighter shade of pink responding in a shaky voice. "Noo, Bianca. Because it's not a date, remember, we're just hanging out. That's what you said earlier on the phone." Mardie stated, studying Bianca's face for some sort of clarity to all these feelings she's having for the tall brunette.

Bianca noticing how intently Mardie was looking at her and deciding the mood was a little too deep quickly changed the subject by picking up a nacho with all the trimmings and adding a tad more hot sauce before offering it to Mardie.

"Here, have some of this,"...placing the loaded nacho up to the dark blonde woman's mouth as Mardie slid the nacho into her mouth Bianca couldn't help but be aware of how sensually she took the chip from her fingers gently licking the sauce off of them and then licking her lips practically in slow motion. Breaking down Bianca's resolve just a little. "Um,...clearing her throat...how was it?" Bianca asked still slightly excited from the touch of Mardie's tongue on her fingers.

"It was great." Mardie uttered in dreamy state.

At that moment Lisa returned to their table to take the order for their main courses.

"Okay ladies, I'm back. So, what are you two gonna have?" The brown haired woman with golden highlights asked.

Bianca responded first, since Mardie was still in dream mode. "Yes, Lisa, I think I'll have the chicken quesadilla with the wild rice and bean mix and a small garden salad with lite vinegarette dressing."

"Mardie, Mardie...MARDIE!" Bianca shouted, "Lisa needs your order." Now saying in calmer voice.

"Oh, my bad. I'd like the uhm, beef fahita with the wild rice and bean mix and a small garden salad with blue cheese dressing. And a bottle of Merlot please, oh, Bianca, do you drink...the doe-eyed woman responding with a... "Yes." Mardie continued,...thanks, Lisa. And I apologize again about zoning out, my mind escaped me." Mardie smiled a lop-sided grin as she gave the waitress the menu.

"Not a problem, I'll put these orders in right away. Do you guys need anything else?" Lisa inquired, showing off a bright smile as she did.

"Yes, we need some extra napkins, thank you." The short blonde now looking at Bianca for approval and receiving it as the brunette nods her head in agreement.

As Lisa walks away Bianca fidgets in her chair curious as to what Mardie could have been so ardently thinking about a few minutes early.

"Hey Mardie, where'd your mind escape too?" Bianca asked in a soft yet curious tone.

"Wha...oh, that, uhm...I was just thinking about, uhm...work and school stuff." Looking anywhere but in Bianca's eyes, because if she had; the regal dark haired woman would have known that Mardie's mind was on thoughts

of her.

**Sat. Oct. 20th. 1:42 PM.**

"Hey granddad." Jamie called out as he walked into his grandfather's office, well, soon to be office. This is where

Dr. Joe Martin's private office will be situated once the Free Clinic is finished being built.

"Hi Jamie, what brings you by today. Are you okay, what about that beautiful fiancee of yours, is Bianca okay?" Dr. Joe smiled warmly at his grandson.

"Yeah, granddad, Bianca's good. She's actually having lunch with a friend right now. We're gonna meet up later tonight for dinner and a movie." Jamie told the salt-pepper haired man.

"Then why do you look like some one just stole your bike?" The older, wiser man stated calmly.

"Huh?" The handsome young man replied.

"You might not remember, but when you were about seven or eight and you had just received a brand new red and silver; it had some letters in it too but I can't recall what they were, but it was a Huffy Sport bike, at least that's what I think it was, for your...eight,...eight, Yes!...shaking his right index finger at Jamie for emphasis,...you were eight, eighth birthday. That's it, I remember now," the sweet older gentleman with warm loving eyes exclaimed with excitement. Continuing his story, "You had just ridden the bike for about an hour or so and you came rushing in the house to get a glass or water or something...and when you went back outside the bike was gone. You came back in the house with such a defeated look on your face I almost wanted to cry. Then you said with so much hurt in your voice, 'some body took my bike, grandpa, who took my bike?" And that's the same expression you have on your face right now. So, Jamie, I'll ask you again, what's wrong," the older man said, studying his grandson's face for a sign of what was bothering him.

"Right, okay, school and work. Listen Mardie if you don't want to tell then just say that, you don't have to lie to me about it." Bianca said in a somewhat humorous de-meaner.

"Okay, I don't wanna tell you." Mardie replied with that famous lop-sided grin.

"Well, alrighty then. So, how'd you get the name Mardie? Is it a nickname or your real name? Bianca changing the subject but genuinely curious for an answer.

"Why? You don't like it?" The witty dark blonde retorted.

"Yeah, actually I do, but you must admit that it's a bit different?" The brunette responded.

Mardie, laughing a little, counters with. "Yeah, I guess it is. And there's a very good reason for that?"

"I dunno granddad, I just feel like...sighing...B and I aren't as close now, I mean ever since I proposed to her

five weeks ago we've just seem to be going through the motions. And I just don't wanna make a huge mistake or something, ya know what I mean." Jamie said to his granddad.

"Jamie, everyone gets a little nervous and maybe even a bit apprehensive but if you truly love each you can make it work out." The older wiser Martin spoke.

"Yeah, I guess you're right, granddad." The tall muscular young man said.

"Well, I'm all ears, so please, do tell." The hotshot lawyer relayed, leaning forward with her elbows on the table and a hand resting on each cheek.

"Okay, here goes...when my niece Babe was younger, muhm, around five, I think, but then again it could've been

four, I honestly can't remember. But anyway, Babe's mom, Krystal, left her and her dad, my brother, David. So, our mom, David and myself helped to raise Babe, it was so hard...just try taking care of a little kid when you're a kid yourself, but somehow we all managed and we all turned out okay, I guess. Well, let me take that back my brother Leo and my identical twin, Frankie, now, there's a pair for you?" Mardie, rambled on, a bad habit she had, but Bianca didn't seem to mind.

"WOW! You've got an identical twin muhm, two of you, huh?"... Bianca curiously said as she smiled.

"Yeah, kinda scary, isn't it?" Mardie laughed as she looked at Bianca who was also laughing.

"I don't know you don't seem that scary to me, Bianca voiced as she picked up a nacho and popped it into her mouth.

"Thanks, but wait a while and you'll see how down right scary I can truly be, Ms. Martin to be." Mardie spoke the last part of that phrase with a hint a sadness...and Bianca could see it in her eyes, she _knew_ that Mardie was attracted to her but she hadn't realized just how much until now.

Changing the subject once again, or rather coming back to the original question, she mentions to the witty dark blonde once more about her name, since Mardie seemed to have forgotten.

"Um, Mardie, that's an interesting name, how'd you get it?" Making the statement deliberate so that hopefully Mardie would pick on that fact that she forgot to answer the initial inquiry.

"Oh, yeah, right, I'm so...I have a tendency to ramble and I totally got off track. To make a long story short, Babe couldn't pronounce Martie for some reason and it come out sounding like Mardie and it just stuck. So there you have it, sort of, it's short for Margaret, Mary Margaret, my twin's name is Mary Frances." Mardie explained.

Bianca thought for a second or two then spoke. "How come people just didn't call you Maggie, I went to school with a girl named Margaret and we all called her Maggie?" As she waited for the shorter woman to reply, their server brought over their meals.

"Thank you, Lisa," Bianca stated as she placed her napkin in her lap.

"Yeah, Thanks Lisa, this looks really good." Mardie said while eyeing the food which smelled twice as good as it looked.

Taking a few minutes to start working on their meals, Mardie had time to reflect upon what Bianca asked her before their food came...should I tell her, or not, Mardie lamented to herself. She wasn't sure if she wanted to deal with something so heavy with someone she barely even knew, even though she was quite taken by the brunette, Jazz's words had gotten a chance to marinate; so, she wasn't going to rush into anything with Bianca, she couldn't risk running her off the way she'd run all the other women in her life away, Bianca was special, and Mardie knew it.

"How's your fahita?" Bianca asked softly.

"Good. How's your meal?" Mardie inquired cheerfully, gazing at the brunette as she took a sip of wine.

"It's delisious. Hey Mardie?" Bianca coyly stated.

"Yeah?" Mardie simply replied.

**Sat. Oct. 20th. 2:15 PM**

_**Ding Dong, Ding Dong...dingdongdingdongdingdong...**_

"I wonder who that can be,...David pondered to himself out loud...Babe has her key so she shouldn't be...opening the door..._**LEO!**_"

"Hey big bro, I just need t"...Cut off by the door being closed in his face...pushing the door open and leaning into it; holding it a jar as he pleaded with David to see and hear him out..."Dave, come on, man, please...just give me five minutes of your time, your little brother is worth at least that much; _aren't I?_"

"So why don't you just use Maggie as a nickname; instead of Mardie?" Bianca really wanted to know, she could sense that there was a deeper meaning behind the name but she didn't know what? Or for that matter why it was so important for her to know.

'She sure is relentless isn't she? I like that about her.' Mardie thought to herself, before she answered the taller woman's question. With some sadness in her voice she spoke. "Well, someone very special used to call me that...her head dropping downward as she continued...my mom."

With genuine warmth, placing he hand on top of the dark blonde's right hand that was now gently rubbing the tablecloth where her silverware had been. "Oh, My God, Mardie, I'm soo sorry, I didn't mean to stir up any sad memories for you. I'ts the lawyer in me, I guess, I just kept pushing, honey, I'm really very sorry. Please forgive me if I caused you any pain."

"Th...at's...okay, will you excuse me for a second...I need to go to the ladies room." Pushing herself away from the table with her head still bowed, not wanting Bianca to see her cry; runs off to the ladies room.

"Way ta go Montgomery, you're such a flamin' bit bull sometimes always pushing...agh...you're not in court now...idiot!" While Bianca was rattling off insults about herself she hadn't noticed her sister standing in front of her.

"Hi Binxy." The pert auburn haired woman said in a friendly tone.

"GREENLEE! Wha...what are you doing here?" Bianca queried.

"It's a restaurant, so, I came to have some food baby sis, or have you not noticed that's what all the other people around you are doing, eating, I mean...uhm, instead of sitting vacantly with their mouths open...hello, that's a clue sis, close your mouth." Bianca complied and re-gained her composure well enough to ask her to sit down.

"Okay, but only for a second, my table should be ready any minute. So, are you here with that handsome fiance of yours?"

Greenlee asked with a twinkle in her eye.

"Um, no, I'm here having lunch...with a friend, she's in the bathroom now, though. And what I meant by _here_; earlier, was here, in town, I thought you were in the Big Apple? When did you get in?" Still in shock the her sister's back in town.

David, taking his weight off the front door and as he does it causes Leo to stumble inside the house a little, catching his balance as he tries to start his conversation with his older brother. "Whoa,...clearing his throat...Da"...Cut off by David.

"You've got four minutes and forty-five seconds." Glaring at his younger brother.

"O-K, you really meant five minutes, didn't ya, huh?" Laughs as he gains his balance and walks in David's direction.

"Yes Leo, some of us humans actually mean the things we say. Now, it's four and a quarter minutes, so hurry it up, I have business to take care of." David spewed.

"Al-righty then, look Dave, I know that I've messed-up royally, and there's no amount of sorries in the world that could ever make-up for them, but I'd sincerely like to try, please bro?" Leo looking at David for any sign of...something...but all Leo could see was emptiness in his brother's eyes. Re-connecting with his brother was going to take a lot of hard work...but is Leo really up for the challenge?

"I got back last night actually, I was really beat or I would have called you then." Smiling at her half-sister as she picked up

a nacho.

Looking at her sister with a furrowed brow saying, "No you wouldn't have, Greenlee, you never call before you visit, you just drop in unexpectedly; like ants at a picnic." Bianca smiling at her own quip.

At that moment Mardie returned from the rest room to rejoin Bianca for lunch but found an uninvited guest at their table.

"God, I hope Bianca doesn't think I'm a total loser crying on our _non_ date...smiling and saying out loud to herself, now stopping in her tracks...is that, noo, it can't be...walking up to her and Bianca's table; getting a good look at who's in her seat..._**Greenlee?!**_

"Leo, you've said all this before, remember, a couple of days ago. When you were waiting for me in my office sitting your tired, sorry ass in my chair as if you belonged there. Is any of this ringing any bells in that thick skull of yours? Get the hell outta my house Leo!" David barked, as he stood about three feet away from Leo, trying hard not to give him a good right hook.

"I'll go, for now, but I'm not giving up on being a part of this family again, David - so, you had better get used to seeing me around a lot more often." Leo said with more confidence than even he imagined he could have...maybe he is up for the challenge of winning his family back, after all?

"Greenlee...what are you doing here and how do you know Bianca?" Mardie asked firmly, looking at Greenlee then at Bianca.

"Hi to you too, Mar, how've you been, I'm great, any of this sinking in, a salutation, small talk,...nothin' huh, oh well, and Am I not allowed to dine here or something...anyway,"...waving her hand in a dismissive way as she takes another bite of the nacho she'd started a minute ago. "Obviously, I'm here to have a meal just like the two of you. And I'm Binxy's sister, half-sister." Greenlee stated calmly.

Saying to herself, 'Oh shit, Stone, girl, what kinda triangle are you getting caught up in...?'

**TBC...**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N This chapter brings a bit of the Kenlee banter into the mix. Enjoy!**

**LOVE: Season's Change**

**CHAPTER FOUR**

_**No Ants At This Picnic, Please!**_

**Sat. Oct. 20th. 2:33 pm.**

Mardie asked the couple seated right next to them if she could borrow one of their chairs but they had to deny her for they were expecting a couple of their friends to join them soon, and at that very moment the two people arrived. She then decides to tell

Greenlee to get out of her seat.

"Okay Greenlee I need my seat back, if you wanna stay we can ask Lisa to bring an extra one, waving Lisa down and asking her for

an extra seat, which Lisa brings promptly to their table." Looking at Bianca to seek her approval which she gets she starts to sit and

as she does she becomes a bit apprehensive about Greenlee being there, she really doesn't want Bianca to know exactly how well she knows her sister.

Studying both Mardie and Bianca's faces and sensing that something _**more than friendship**_ might be brewing here, quips. "I wasn't interrupting some kind of little romantic rendevouz, _was I?_" Smirking as she inquired.

"No, of course not Greenlee. Mardie and I are _**just friends.**_" Bianca chirped questioning that very idea herself before she continued. "How do the two of you know each other?" Eagerly waiting for a reply.

Leo wandered around the city for a little while before finding his way to HAYWARDS. Gazing about the busy streets before entering the store, "The City of Brotherly Love," Leo scoffed aloud to himself, "Well, I'm certainly not feeling any love from _my brother_, at least not right now anyway." Upon entering his family's department store he notices his niece, Babe, at the coffee shop. "Hey Baby bear, how's about a little hug for your favorite uncle." Leo said with genuine affection for the young woman.

"Uncle Leo!" Babe squealed running over to him practically jumping in his arms, holding on for dear life. "Daddy told me you were back, are you here to stay, please say yes." Babe's eye's pleading with her uncle to say yes and stay. She really felt a strong bond towards him, even more so than her dad, which always confused her, even though she loved her father dearly, none the less, Leo just

got to her somehow, maybe it's because he understood her, _**truly understood who she was**_.

"Um, Mardie, do you want to...tell her _or_ should I?" Greenlee seemed to be thoroughly enjoying making the sexy dark blonde squirm.

"Alright, I'll tell her, Mard..." Cut off by Mardie, she didn't want Bianca to get some kind of distorted version of the truth that Greenlee might have conjured up, so Mardie decided it would be best if she told the raven haired woman.

Mardie was nervous and totally unprepared to reveal this sort of thing to the brunette especially since she'd started to really feel a connection with the lawyer. Fidgeting in her seat as she begins to explain. "Well, uhm, Bianca, your sister and I...well..._dated_. We...uh, had a...uh short romantic encounter...uhm, about two and half years ago. Eyeing the taller woman for some sort of response.

"Oh,...so, you're bi-sexual, too?" Bianca replied with perplexity. She then starting thinking about the day they first met, and Mardie

telling her that _**she wasn't gay**_? Mental note to self: 'ask her about _this_ later.'

Mardie didn't get the chance to speak because Greenlee was taking this opportunity to add insult to injury; commences to give Bianca way more detail than she needed or ever wanted to know, for that matter. "Oh no, Binxy, Mardie, here, is a full on lick-her license card carrying lezzie, pardon me, lesbian. She is an _**incredible lover**_, let me tell you, whew the thi...Mardie gaining some spine blurts out.

"Okay Greenlee! That's more than enough! Isn't _your_ table ready yet, anyway!" Bianca looked at the two of them like someone had just told her a family member had died, she felt hurt, disappointed and kind of lonely, but she still didn't understand quite why she was feeling that way. "Bianca are you alright," Mardie reaching out to gently touch Bianca's hand with hers but the young brunette just pulled away.

"Excuse me, I need to go...to the...ah, ladies room." Bianca then quickly got up and dashed off to the bathroom.

"Greenlee! Why the HELL did you do that!? Bianca didn't deserve that. My God Greenlee,...your own sister, how low can you be, hmm?" The brassy dirty blonde said with consternation, as she turned to look the short auburn haired beauty directly in her eyes.

Just then the hostess informs Greenlee that her table is ready and as she stands and is a about to go on her merry way, she stops, turns to face Mardie and says. "I know you** like** my sister...but she's not like us Mar...she never will be." And with that statement left hanging in the air, Mardie wondered if it was really the truth or was Greenlee just trying to throw a monkey wrench into the mix so things couldn't escalate into something more substantial between Mardie and Bianca?

**Sat. Oct. 20th. 2:48 pm.**

"Aww - Baby bear, I would love to stay, but you're dad is as stubborn as they come, he's not willing to give an inch. Now, I know I caused a lot of pain...looking down...for all of you guys but I'm more than willing to try and make it up to you...if I'm given half the chance. Babe, I know I could." Leo's eyes were pleading to his niece, and seeing the forgiveness and approval in her eyes that he hadn't been able to retrieve in his big brother's and...who knows might not ever receive at all from David.

"Just give daddy some time Uncle Leo, he'll come around he has too." Babe said trying to believe that statement herself.

"I sure hope so, Kiddo, because I've really missed you, all of you guys and I'd sure like to stick around - hopefully for good." Hugging his niece even tighter; his heart, both their hearts willing that sentiment to become a reality.

Shortly after Greenlee found her way to her own table Bianca returned from the restroom. "I guess Greenlee's table was ready." Bianca making a statement more so than asking a question.

"Yeah." Mardie replied then carried on with the conversation by asking the tall shapely woman, "Are you _really_ okay?"

"Mhmm, yeah, I just needed a little break from my sister." Bianca stated flatly.

"Good. Because I wouldn't want to b..." Mardie's comment being interrupted by Bianca.

"Ya know what Mardie...I really don't want to talk anymore about my sister, okay." The brunette stated with warmth in her eyes as she took a bite of her chicken quesedillia.

Smiling that lop-sided grin. "That's a great idea, I'm sure we can find more interesting things to talk about besides Greenlee?" The dirty blonde queried.

"Well, how about what made you want to be a pharmacist?" Bianca asked with a pensive gaze then took a sip of wine.

"Mhmm, actually, I'd been thinking of becoming a doctor but then my true calling took hold of me, _**art. **_ I really wanted, no, needed to

express myself creatively, so, as I got older my interest in any and everything artistic started to kick in full throttle. And deciding to change my major half-way through college didn't help any either, and with the cost of tuition being so high I needed a job to help pay for it. Although, my brother did offer to pay my way through college,...smacking herself in the right temple with the palm of her hand for emphasis...dumb me. In retrospect, I probably shouldv'e taken him up on the offer...oh God, I'm rambling again; aren't I?" Locking eyes with the brunette who just smiled that mega-watt smile that just makes Mardie blush, takes a small gulp of water before continuing her story. "Anyway, I wanted to be independent and pay for my own education, so I decided to take a job at my brother's...excuse me; our family store, he always gets on me about that...saying Mardie it's our store, blah, blah, blah, yada, yada, yada,..." Bianca was laughing and sincerely drinking in every word of Mardie's tale as she thought to herself. 'I really am enjoying her company, she's a real charmer...and pretty _**hot**_ too, shit Bianca what's going on with you; you've got a very handsome fiance, who adores you and wants to spend the rest of _his_ life with you, so why do you keep thinking about _this woman_ sitting across from you whom you barely even know?'..."Soo, I'm helping to pay my way through college and make some extra money while I pursue my ultimate goal and that's to become a full-time artist and maybe continue to teach on the side; like I do now,...Bianca...Bianca," the dark blonde called out trying to get the brunette's attention.

"Oh, mhmm,...clearing her throat...I'm sorry, I guess it was my turn for my mind to wander." Bianca smiled as she replied.

"Where'd you wander off too?" Mardie smiled and pondered if Bianca's thoughts were about her the same way her thoughts had been about the brunettes earlier.

Surprising both herself and Mardie confessed honestly. "You." Bianca spoke with confidence and a twinge of blatant curious longing as she stared fervently into the dirty blonde's soft chocolate brown eyes.

This admission threw Mardie for a loop. She certainly didn't expect Bianca to make such a forward statement as that, although, she suspected or more like hoped the beautiful brunette felt the same way she did. Finally gaining her wits about her asked. "What exactly about me were you thinking?" Hoping now that the lawyer would be just as forth coming with that bit of information as she had been just a second ago. And as Mardie's eyes watched Bianca's expression over her glass of wine that was now gently pressed against her lips, the artist in waiting couldn't help but imagine what it would feel like to have the brunette's lips pressed against hers instead of this wine glass.

"Well, I...was wondering what type of art you were interested in." Nice save, Bianca thought to herself as she lingered at Mardie with that illuminating smile.

"You mean is it legitimate art or porn?" The DIRTY blonde replied with a glint of lust in her eyes and a wicked sexy grin on her face.

Bianca broke out in a fit of laughter and then responded. "No, silly girl, I mean; do you paint, draw, sculpt, etc..." Smiling as she leaned in a little to hear every word Mardie was about to say.

Three tables over Greenlee sat by herself investigating the situation between Mardie and her sister. Then taking out her cell phone and frantically dialing a number..."Yeah, Kendall, it's Greens, Yes I'm back and you need to get down here...looking over at the two women who were obviously making a love connection whether or not they wanted to admit it or even realized it yet themselves...and don't call me an idiot, you idiot and I was about to tell you where _here_ is if you'd just shut-up and listen, you string bean, auh, it's that new Mexican restaurant on 4th and Dexter Ave. ...yeah, that's right, El Boreo's...I don't know?...she said thru clencthed teeth...I haven't gotten my order yet...just get your ass down here NOW Kendall, and you can check out the menu then. God...dealing with you is like...talking to faux brick wall, kinda nice to look at but _no depth_. Just get down here now, you need to see what our little sister is up too. Yeah, okay, bite me too, see ya soon. Harshly closing her cell as she went back to checking out the B and M situation.

"OHH, I gotcha...smiling that crooked smile that's beginning to turn Bianca to mush, continues...well I do all of it really, but my forte

is jewelry making, I absolutely adore doing that. Taking something raw, rough, and masculine and turning it into something refined, delicate and feminine, it really turns me on." Mardie spoke of her love of jewelry making with such passion that it kind of took Bianca's breath away. That and the fact that Mardie had just finished seductively licking the remainder of salsa off her spoon after she'd placed a dollop of it onto her fahita and it almost made the brunette melt.

Breathlessly. "Mhum, I see," was all Bianca could muster without totally giving away all the thoughts and feelings that had started to stir inside her at the very presence of this beautiful, witty stranger that was moment by moment mercifully stealing her away from everything she knew to be true; her career, her relationship with Jamie and her life in general. Bianca knew at this very instant that Mardie had changed her life forever.

**Sat. Oct. 20th. 3:15 pm.**_** Now let the side show begin...**_

"It's about damned time, you almost missed the show." Greenlee conveyed to her best-friend.

"What show? What the hell are talking about Greenlee..." Kendall being interrupted by Greenlee gesturing for the curly haired brunette to sit down and discretely look over a few tables to her left. For Bianca and Mardie hadn't noticed Kendall come in the restaurant.

Kendall went on to say..."OH SHIT! Is that_ our_ little sister, with your ex, what's her name, Margie, um,..." Cut off again by Greenlee.

"No, Twit! It's Mardie...whispering to her BF4L...and please keep your voice down I don't want them to see us together, you know how Bianca can get..." Now being cut off by Kendall.

"Yeah, like a bit bull on acid, well, only when she has to be." Kendall began to recall many a time when she was the recipient of said hostility from her sister, shaking off the thought and returning her attention to the auburn haired woman in front of her.

"Oh yeah, I've been there too." Greenlee lamented taking a sip of water.

"So, what's good here Greens, do you have a menu? And they do look awfully cozy?" Kendall inquired of her best bud.

Handing the thin, pretty woman a menu saying..."Yeah, here ya go, I saved it for you. And yes they are...a little too cozy if you ask me." Greenlee said now smiling and looking directly at her best-friend.

Glancing over the menu and quickly deciding on what she's going to order. "I hope this Chicken Carne A La Mexicana is good, because I'm starved...I could eat a cow, but I'll settle for chicken." Kendall smiled as she said this then took a sip of Greenlee's water.

"Get your own damned water you bean pole, I don't where your mouth has been?" The clever shorter woman barked.

"That's rich coming from you...Ms. I don't know if I want _**Surf**_ or _**Turf**_, you sexually_** bi**_-polar slut!" Kendall chuckled as she made the comment.

"Just for the record, you translucent little witch, aka Michael Jackson's twin sister, I LIKE BOTH Surf and Turf. It's makes for a very delicious combination." Greenlee smiled lustfully and tilted her head to the right for emphasis.

"Gag Me," Kendall replied with disgust.

"Ohh, how I wish I could." Greenlee said. Now examining her water for any back wash Kendall may have left when she drank from her glass a second ago before taking a sip herself.

"Oh, there's nothing in your water, you slut, just drink it," Kendall remarked then went on to say..."and if something is floating around in there, I'm sure it's no worst than some of the things you've already had in your mouth." The thin curly haired woman quipped.

"Alright Whore, you've got one more time to make digs about my sexuality. Besides, I remember you telling me that it didn't bother you that I'm bi? You don't really have a problem with it _do you_, Ken?" Greenlee asked with sincerity of her best-friend in the whole world, hell, Kendall was Greenlee's only true friend actually, and the thought of her not accepting who she was would just be...completely unbearable.

"No, hon, I don't have a problem with that. You're my ace, I love you ta pieces girl, you do know that, _don't you_? Greens?" Kendall inquired looking at her ace with pure love and affection.

"Yeah, yeah, you chaff. Don't start gettin' all lovey dovey on me You know how that makes me fee..." Greenlee being cut off by Kendall saying.

"What...Human." Kendall stated with warmth.

"Yeah, and you know I'm not your ordinary woman." Greenlee smiled showing her awesome dimples.

"For this is very true...you are quite special, why just the other day I was looking up something in dictionary and underneath the word psycho was a picture of you." Kendall just smiled as she waited for Greenlee's rebuttal.

"And all Greenlee said was, "thanks and I love you too, Kendall."

"Well, granddad, I'm gonna go know and get ready for my date with Bianca, and thanks for everything grandpa," Jamie giving his granddad Martin a big warm hug and a bright smile and as he turned to leave he only made it to the frame of where the office door would be placed when...

"...And Jamie,"...his grandfather lovingly called out,..."everything will work out the way it's suppose to." And with that the old wise man gave James a wink and a nod of approval that made Jamie feel very comforted. He then smiled again at his granddad and left the construction site to go and prepare to spend the evening with his beautiful fiancee.

"That's all you gotta say, you scab, come on...bring it, you one trick pony." Kendall urged.

Greenlee looking at Kendall with sheer pity spurred. "You are soo pathetic, you have no life at all, do you, that's why you have to hang on my every word...you human bus, you,...letting anyone ride for a few dollars." Greenlee wiping her hands together, as if she's brushing dirt off of them.

"Mhumm, that was a good one." Kendall tilted her head in an approving nod kind of way.

"Thank you. I really missed you Kend..." Greenlee was cut off by Kendall telling her to look in the direction of Bianca and Mardie. Just then their server also came over with Greenlee's order and took Kendall's then turning their attention back to BAM.

"Like I was saying Kendall befo..." Again Greens was interrupted by Kendall.

"Shh, little one, look...our sister and your ex-lesbian are about to leave or so it seems." Greenlee quickly glared at Kendall and then moved to get a better of Mardie and Bianca.

After Mardie spoke a little bit more about her love for art. Bianca realizing the hour was getting late and she needed to stop by her office and go over a few briefs before she rushed home to change to go out with Jamie later tonight started to wrap up the conversation.

**Sat. Oct. 20th. 3:39 pm.**

Looking down at her watch. "Oh no, that can't be right...twenty till four, I have to get outta here." Bianca frantically trying to get Lisa's attention so she could get a to go box and pay for her portion of the meal.

"Was it something I said," Mardie asked wryly with a half-smile on her face.

Bianca thinking to herself, ...'woman you're the reason why I'm so damned late in the first place'...then she smiled and said to the dark blonde..."Maybe, a little bit."

"Oh, well I didn't even get to hear that much about you Bianca," Mardie lamented.

"I tell ya what we'll have another non-date soon and then I'll tell you everything." Bianca said with a wink and smile.

At that Mardie just laughed and when their server, Lisa brought the to go boxes and the check; the short blonde gingerly took it from the latina woman's hand before Bianca could and said. "I've got it, I asked you to lunch remember," as she smiled that crooked grin and gave Lisa her credit card.

"Right. Okay. I'm not going to argue about getting a free meal, because not too many things in life are free." Bianca stated with just a hint of uncertainty.

Mardie warmly replied saying, "Love." With just a pinch of melancholy.

Bianca lingered in Mardie's soft brown eyes for a few minutes then responded with. "Yeah, I believe you might be right about that Mardie."

Lisa returned with Mardie's credit card and two take out menus, Mardie signed the credit stub and took her copy of the receipt. Then the two of them gathered up their belongings said goodbye to Lisa and walked out of the restaurant in a calm silence together.

"I wonder what they're saying out there to each other," Greenlee asked directing her gaze to Kendall who was working on her chicken dish and not paying any attention to Greenlee.

"Hey! Heffer, can you stop grazing long enough to answer my question?" Greenlee spewed at Kendall with pleading eyes.

"Greenlee, I'm sure you're a somewhat grumpy because all the high chairs seem to be in use and you can't reach your meal but if you

let me get another bite down I'll put you in my lap and feed you in a minute, okay sweetie." Kendall said mater of fact.

"Bite Me Kendall," Greenlee harshly replied then got up from her chair readying herself to walk over to the front door so she could

hear what was going on between Bianca and Mardie.

"Greenlee Sit!" Kendall ordered without looking up from her meal then a second or two later Greenlee complied.

"What's the matter with you anyway?...Kendall inquired as she continued eating her lunch, and her conversation. "You're acting kinda...jealous, That's It! You're jealous that your ex and our baby sister may be making a looove connection." Kendall sang with

glee at Greens.

"Oh, shut-up and eat your food you straw,...you know, thin long and hollow things just seem to go straight through." Greenlee explained to Kendall with a smile.

"Damn, you are good." Kendall thoroughly relished and missed her best-friend and their verbal tennis matches.

"Thanks, Fern." Greenlee started to say something but Kendall interrupted easily figuring that one out..."I know, kinda tall thin and bushy at the top."

"And You're welcome, you swinging door, easily opens both ways." The curly haired brunette waits for Greenlee's response hoping that it wouldn't upset the auburn haired woman.

Greenlee just smiled showing off those adorable dimples which let Kendall know that she was cool with her sexual barb.

Now outside walking toward Bianca's car the two in denial wanna be more than friends are grasping at straws just so they don't

have to say good-bye right away to each other.

"It's beautiful out today isn't it, Mardie." Bianca stated cheerfully.

"Yeah, it is. And it's Maggie." Mardie said lovingly to Bianca.

"Pardon me." The tall brunette queried.

Tenderly repeating herself, Mardie then said, "It's Maggie, that's if you'd prefer it to Mardie, but that's up to you?" Mardie sincerely hoping that Bianca would call her that because she liked the way she said it, it just kinda flowed from her lips.

"Oh well sweetie, I'm honored that you think it' s okay for me to call you that, but knowing that it's what your mom called you, I just don't want you to have any sad feelings if I call you that. You know?" Bianca reasoned as she searched Mardie's eyes for clarity.

"I'd really like it if you would Bianca, I like the way you say it; it kinda reminds me of how my mom said it; soft, sweet and angelic." Mardie spoke then cleared her throat.

"Well, in that case, How can I turn down such a request." Bianca smiled and said. Then reaching out and taking hold of Mardie's right hand with hers she proceeded to say. "Well, I had a great time Mar...I mean Maggie."

"Yes, so did I." Now looking down at their hands pressed tight together.

Then Bianca stepping forward to engulf the shorter woman into a warm embrace and as she does she sweetly whispers into Mardie's ear. "I'll call you soon." Then pulling away from the embrace to look in the dirty blondes eyes, seeing a wealth of feelings in them; feelings that mirrored her own.

"Okay, I'll hold you to that." Mardie said smiling with affection.

"Please do." Bianca sensually stated.

"I'll see you real soon Bianca." Mardie smiled as she remarked.

"That you will, Maggie, that you will." Bianca slyly retorted as she opened the drivers side of her car door got in and drove off.

**TBC...**


	5. Chapter 5

**LOVE: Season's Change**

**Chapter Five**

_**Thoughts of You...**_

**Sat. Oct. 20th. 4:32 pm.**

Bianca sat at her desk attempting to read through some legal briefs for an up coming case, but thoughts of Mardie kept creeping into her head..._"...Taking something raw, rough, and masculine and turning it into something refined, delicate and feminine, it really turns me on." _

..."Damn it, Bianca!" She snapped at herself a loud as she got up from her seat to get a cup of coffee and clear her mind. As she walked over to the coffee-maker her thoughts once again betrayed her with snippets of her afternoon with the charming blonde..._"It's Maggie, that's if you'd prefer it to Mardie, but that's up to you?"_..._ "Oh well sweetie, I'm honored that you think it' s okay for me to call you that, but knowing that it's what your mom called you, I just don't want you to have any sad feelings if I call you that. You know?"..."I'd really like it if you would Bianca, I like the way you say it; it kinda reminds me of how my mom said it; soft, sweet and angelic." _Bianca now being lulled out of her rumination of Mardie by the persistant ringing of her phone...her private line..."Oh Hey Jamie, Bianca said sweetly then continued... Yeah, I should be home about 6:30...Yes, my handsome..._I love you...too_...bye Jamie." Bianca hung up the phone...a little bewildered... Jamie hardly ever says I love you to her? It's always; love ya, you too and sometimes ditto, but never, hardly ever a straight out...I Love You. 'And he said it with so much affection and warmth I didn't even have to coax him into it like I normally do.' The raven haired young lawyer thought to herself.

While Babe and Leo were still in their warm embrace and thoughts of a re-connecting family danced in their heads, they hadn't noticed David entering the store. He stopped dead in his tracks and watched as his brother and daughter hugged...'muhm, she's never hugged me with that kind of depth before...what is it about Leo that he can always seem to reach Babe in ways that I never could - damn?,...shaking his head as he continued to watch the two of them interact...they share a closeness that always eluded the two of us...and that just...really gets to me.' David thought to himself a loud...his thoughts interrupted by Jazz. "Hey Mr. Hayward, how are you today?" The medium height curvaceous light brown woman with full lips asked. "Oh, Hi Jasmine - I...I'm pretty good and you?" David replied with a smile. "I'm doing really well Mr. Hayward," was Jazzi's friendly response. David looking at Jazz with warmth queries, "Jazz, how long have we known each other?" "Uhm, about 13 and a half years...why?" She quizzically retorted. "Because you keep calling me Mr. Hayward like I'm your grade school teacher. Jazz, you and Mardie are best friends you've been to my home hundreds of times; your like a little sister to me, so please stop calling me Mr. Hayward, okay." David said to Jazz with a kind and sincere voice. "Okay, David, it's just hard...I'm used to referring to my friends parents as Mr. and Mrs. or Ms. Although you're just her brother you did help to raise her and well that makes kinda like a parent; in a way. And well, that's just the way I was raised I guess,...shrugging her shoulders...but I'll work on being a little more casual with you. And Thank You." Jazz conveyed with a caring tone and a smile.

_Cell phone ring tone #3 playing..._Mardie's name and number comes up...'I've gotta pick a really cool ring tone for her, this generic tone doesn't work at all. I also need to change her name too.' Bianca thought to herself as she clicked the on button and started to speak. "Hi Maggie, what's up." Smiling so hard she thought her face would explode.

"Hi Yourself, Beau...Bianca"...'down girl' Mardie scolds herself.

"What was that Maggie, beautiful?" Bianca joked.

"Noo, I was actually gonna say buttface, but I changed my mind." Laughing, hoping that Bianca wouldn't be offended or pick up on the longing in her voice,... well she isn't offended and she definitely caught the desire in Mardie's voice.

"Ah, uh, sure you were. You couldn't call your _lady_ those kind of names now, _could you_?" Bianca stated with a tender playfulness.

Mardie again being caught off guard by Bianca's suggestive teasing, musters up the courage to respond with, "no, I don't think your a buttface...I...I think you're beautiful," Mardie practically whispered, almost as if it were a prayer.

Now Bianca was the one whom was speechless. Regaining her vocal chords saying, "thank you,...as she cleared her throat and tucked a bit of her hair behind her ear, continues to say..."so what was the reason for your call Maggie?"

"I'm sure daddy is going to come around and forgive you Uncle Leo, you're brothers he can't possibly hold this grudge forever? _Can he?_"

Babe questioned her uncle and was sincerely hoping that her father wouldn't keep Leo out of their lives much longer.

"Well, I keeping my fingers crossed Babe, but I dunno, your dad can really b...at that moment Leo looked over in the direction of the dept. store entrance and looked at his brother whom was glaring at him. When Babe asked Leo what was wrong he just motioned with his head for her to look over in the opposite direction and once she did she knew that she had to do something about this hostility that her dad had for his brother, Leo, and quick.

"Oh, yeah,..." Mardie coming back down to earth,..."I was just calling to tell you again what a great time I had at lunch today...you seem like a really cool person and I'm looking forward to getting to know you better," Mardie beamed, then went on to say..."and also to see if you wanted to hang out with me, my niece, Babe and my best-friend, Jazz; later this week, we..." Cut off by Bianca.

"Well I am, aren't I? When we go to the concert Friday night?" Bianca stated in the form of a question.

"Well yeah," was Mardie's hasty reply, "but it's a tradition the three of us have when we're gunna to go out to a major event, like a play or a concert, or something along those lines, we always have a little get together a couple days before hand to,...I dunno, get geared up for the main event," Mardie exclaimed with a bit of excitement.

"Sure, that sounds like fun, I'm in," Bianca smiled as she answered.

"Yes," Mardie whispered loud enough for Bianca to hear, then realizing what she did attempts to cloak her enthusiasm a little by carrying on with more chit chat. "Well good. And, uhm...I'm glad that you're going to be able to take some time out of your busy schedule for us counselor." Mardie smiled as she conveyed to Bianca.

"Yeah, me too." The brunette cheerfully replied.

Both women are now just holding the phone each waiting for the other to speak first. Mardie starting up the communication again by confessing..."There's another reason I called you now too?"

Bianca chomping at the bit to know; blurts out, "Well what is it then Maggie?"

"Hey Daddy, Babe yelled and waved to her dad to come and join her and Leo, but David is hesitant. He doesn't want to be anywhere near Leo right now for fear that he might lose his cool and pop one off on his brother and he definitely doesn't want to do that in front of his daughter, because she'd really would be on Leo's side then, David mused to himself, before shaking his head no to Babe and walking in the direction of his office.

Again Bianca inquired, "What do you want to ask me, Maggie?" Bianca letting the name linger a little so she could get the desired effect from the sexy blonde she wanted, which was an honest statement not one masked by a joke or a weak attempt at covering up her true feelings.

"I...I was wondering if you wanted to go out...clearing her throat...with me...again, ya know, before the group get together with my...uhm..." Cut off by Bianca.

"Yes, I'd love to go out with you again." Bianca rushing the answer so fast it made both women's heads spin.

"Okay. I normally go to the Art Museum on Monday's to have lunch and check the new artist exhibits they have there every week, some of these artist our truly amazing." Mardie beamed.

"Monday, huh, what time on Monday Maggie?" Bianca questioned.

"Uhm, I was thinking about 12:45; maybe 1:00, why does that conflict with your schedule or something?" Maggie hoping that it didn't because she really wanted to see Bianca again, before Wednesday, especially since the get together was going to be a group thing she really wanted some time alone with the brunette; to learn more about her.

"Yeah, I think it might be, can you hold on while I check my appointment book?" Bianca asked warmly.

"Sure, go ahead," Mardie patiently replied.

**Sat. Oct. 20th. 4:55 pm. **

**Bizz, Bizz, Bizz, Bizzzzzz...**

Walking to the door Mardie wondered who that could be... "Damn it Greenlee, what the hell do you want!" She barked as she then held her hand over the receiver so that Bianca couldn't hear her cursing her sister out for yet again invading their time together so unexpectedly; whether it's phone time or face time the intrusion was certainly not a welcomed one.

"Now is that any way to treat the woman that you once shared hot passionate days and nights with not all that long ago?" Greenlee gave Mardie that cocked smile exposing her adorable dimples that Mardie did find hard to resist.

"Alright Maggie, I'm back"...looking in her appointment book for Monday's date to see if there was a time conflict and seeing there is she asked..."if we could just push the time back to 1:30, if it's not too late for you then I'm all yours, Maggie...Maggie?" Bianca called out to get the dark blonde's attention.

Mardie shaking her head to knock out any memories that were gingerly trying to creep into her psyche in regards to Greenlee and herself before she responded to Bianca; kind of in a whisper. "Hey Bianca, I'm here, uhm what did you find out," saying in a somewhat distant tone, for Greenlee had removed her tan suede jacket to reveal a sleeveless form fitting light green wrap dress and a pair of matching stilettos that not only elevated her height but sensuously accentuated her frame from the curve of her legs to the roundness of her small yet perky breast. Mardie drank in the beauty of Greenlee as if it were a tall glass of lemonade on a extra hot summer's day. Now remembering Bianca was on the other end of the receiver came back to her senses and returned her attention to Bianca 100. "I'm sorry Bianca," speaking in her normal tone now and not wanting to keep anything from the gorgeous brunette chooses to come clean and let her know that her sister has stopped by. "Greenlee has decided to pay me a visit for some reason? So, will you be able to make our lunch date on Monday, I sure hope so because I really would like to see again; sooner, ya know...Bianca?" Mardie chirped with hope and sincerity dripping from her voice as she eagerly waited for a response.

"What's _**she**_ doing there Mardie?" Bianca spoke with a cold harshness in her voice that did not go unnoticed by Mardie.

"_**Burr**_, back to Mardie, huh? And I honestly don't know why your sister has showed up at my doorstep unannounced Bianca?" Mardie stated flatly to the raven haired woman over the phone as she glared at the shorter woman with the sexy dimples whom was now seated sideways on her couch with her legs crossed in a very seductive manner smiling at Mardie with lust in her eyes.

"Listen, I'll just call you back later Mardie...to let you know about lunch, okay, bye." Bianca hung up the phone before Mardie could reply.

Smiling with a wicked grin on her face saying, "Was it something I said or did?" Knowing full well what the answer was but she just couldn't resist getting a rise out of Mardie.

"Well. That was just down right rude of him, don't you think Uncle Leo." Babe asked Leo in heartfelt tone.

"Ya know, Baby Bear your dad loves you and he just wants to keep you safe." Leo earnestly spoke with some pain in his voice.

"Keep me safe from who, you Uncle Leo, why would I need protection from you. You'd never hurt me...looking up into her uncles greenish-blue eyes for a sign that that was the truth...well, not on purpose anyway?" Babe said quizzically to her uncle not necessarily expecting an answer but one would have been appreciated.

Now joining the auburn haired woman on the couch saying, "Greenlee, you know good and damned well that it was something you did. You showed up here. Why are you here Greens? Why did you come over here to see me today after you just saw me about 2 hours ago at El Boreo's?" Mardie sharply demanded.

"Is it a crime to want to visit an old, well not old, but a good friend and ex-lover?" Greenlee quizzed.

"No, not if that's the real reason you stopped by Greenlee and I honestly don't believe it is?" Mardie spurred back with insistence in her voice.

"So what do you think I'm really here to see you for then Mar, muhm, tell me?" Greenlee queried, running her right hand down Mardie's

left arm.

"Oh, I dunno know, maybe because I'm trying to develop a friendship with your sister and you're jealous? And please stop doing that...moving her arm away from Greenlee's touch..."Ya know Greens, you dumped me, 'member, you wanted to explore with other

women; and oh, my brother too. Or have you forgotten all of that, because I sure as hell haven't!" Mardie said with bite to Greenlee.

"Mar, I didn't come here to rehash my stupid mistakes. I only came here to ask you to leave my sister alone, like I said earlier Mardie, Bianca is not _like us_. Now she may be fascinated by the fact that a woman is interested in her but I assure you that that feeling is fleeting. Bianca is straight Mar, as straight as they come and she's engaged to a terrific guy that adores her. And I just don't want to see her or you

for that matter; get hurt." Mardie now searching Greenlee's eyes; she appeared to be genuine but Mardie knew better. Greenlee was definitely up to something, but what?

"Hey Uncle Leo, you okay?" Babe sweetly asked.

"Yeah, Babe,...look, I'm just gunna go for now, but I promise I'll be ba"...Cut off by Babe.

"No! Please Uncle Leo, I'm going to go talk to daddy and see if I can straighten this mess out, okay, so please; don't leave not just yet, okay, for me, pleeasse?" Her eyes pleading for Leo to stay and he complies by shaking his head yes.

Walking directly to her dads office and entering without knocking, in a commanding voice she says, "Dad, we need to talk, NOW!" Slamming the door behind her.

Mardie now pushing herself off the couch and looking down at the auburn haired woman saying, "Okay Greenlee, you said your piece now you need to leave." The short sexy dirty blonde stated firmly as she walked towards the door to show her un-welcomed guest out.

Seductively careening herself off the couch; slowly putting her jacket back on, sauntering over to where Mardie is standing sensually utters, "I'll go for now Mar, but you just remember what I told you, it's not going to work between you Bianca, it NEVER will." And with that said, Greenlee slithers out the door.

"Sweetheart, what's the matter...did Leo do someth..." Cut off by Babe.

"No daddy, Uncle Leo hasn't done anything wrong to me...BUT YOU Have!" Babe retorted with anger spewing from her pores.

"Well, sweetie, what did I do to you," David stands up and walks over towards Babe but stops about a foot away because she holds her hand up for him to do just that.

"Daddy, please, just don't...now looking into her father's eyes trying to discern exactly why he hates his brother soo much?...come any closer ...just let me say my piece and I'll leave." Babe spoke in an authoritative yet loving tone.

Mardie genlty closes the door after Greenlee's provocative exit leaning against it to regain her senses and reflect a little on this afternoon's events, but her thoughts were interrupted by the ringing of her phone. "Whoever this is better make it short 'cause I'm really in no mood to

talk now," she said out loud to herself as she picked up the receiver... "Hello,...oh, hey, no, I'm glad you did...I was just gunna call you back actually."

**Sat. Oct. 20th. 5:24 pm. **

Leo sat patiently in ARABELLA'S Coffee Hutch, the small cafe that's situated inside HAYWARD'S Dept. Store, named after Babe, David's pride and joy. Leo, musing over his situation, really didn't come back home to cause anymore trouble than he already had from his past sins he's committed. He honestly does want to try and make amends, if only David would listen and try and meet him half-way. But Leo's thoughts were pleasantly aborted by the beautiful young woman standing in front of him.

"Hey Leo, long time no see. How've you been?" The woman spoke with warmth as she smiled.

Rising to his feet to get a good look at the sexy black woman saying, "Oh My God! Jazzi! Damn, look at you, you've really grown up." Leo said ardently checking out his sister's best-friend.

Laughing a little as she replies, "Yeah, uhm, I was a grown up the last time you saw me Leo, it hasn't been that long man," Jazz said jokingly, thinking to herself, 'muh, this is a good-looking man, if I wasn't already seriously talking to someone else and if Leo wasn't my best-friends brother, and if Mardie hadn't already warned me about what a bad boy he was, which I really...muh,...checking Leo out again... am into; I'd be all over him...for real.'

"Maggie, I'm really sorry about the way I acted a little while ago,...I don't know what got into me, I guess I just...trying to find the right words to convey what she was feeling...got angry at Greenlee being there with you, and I don..." Cut off by Mardie.

"Well, at least you're not mad at me anymore, I mean the chill factor dropped to 10 below when you called me Mardie. And why would Greenlee being _here, with me,_ bother you that much Bianca? Mardie inquired with affection, hoping that Bianca would give her an honest answer.

"Um, I really don't know why Maggie, maybe it's because...Maggie, Greenlee and I aren't that close we found out about each other through a very difficult period in both of our lives...our dad's death, and well, Greenlee never really got the chance get to know to him the way I did and I think, no, I know she resents me for that. And she does and says things that just really gets under my skin, you know what I mean?" Bianca confessed to Mardie with her heart wide open for the taking, never before had Bianca been so free with personal information about herself. How had this _woman_ she just met have such a profound effect on her?

"You're right you were, it's just...whoa,"...Leo smiled and laughed thinking to himself... 'I wonder why Mardie never tried to hook up with Jazz, she's really hot.' Continuing..."Anyway, is Mardie working today I'd really love to see and talk to her if she is." Leo asked Jazz.

"No, sorry, she's off today Leo. You should try her at home, she should be back from her date now." Jazz said in a friendly tone.

"Good for her...Mardie's always taking care of others, so it's about time she went out and had a little fun. Don'tcha think so Jazz?" Leo inquired to Mardie's best bud.

"I sure do 1,000 Leo. Mardie deserves to find someone special, who can take care of her sometimes." Jazz spoke of her best-friend with loads of love and affection.

"Bianca, Greenlee has no right to think poorly of you because of that, you haven't done anything to merit that kind of behavior from her." Mardie stated emphatically.

"How do you know that Maggie, you don't even really know me? You don't know if I did something bad to her or not?" Bianca retorted with

candor.

"Well, I guess I don't really. But I think I've spent enough time with you to get a good handle on whether or not you're a good person, I mean I don't sense anything sinister about you, but in Greenlee's case, well, that's a very different story." Mardie spoke with conviction to the woman that she knows in her heart she's fallen in love with.

Bianca fidgeting with the papers on her desk conveys, "Maggie, I'm no saint, some of the issues that Greenlee and I have; I've helped to perpetuate." Bianca told Mardie with honesty and warmth.

"I'm not saying you're some kind of martyr Bianca, but I know Greenlee, I know her ways. When it's something she wants or doesn't like she can be quite the pariah at tackling that issue, trust me I know, I've seen her in action. Besides, like I said before I believe that I'm getting a pretty good handle on you too and you seem to be the kind of person who would go to the wall for the person...people that you..._**love.**_" Mardie spoke

the word _love_ with such desire that it caused Bianca's breath to hitch.

Catching her breath she carries on with conversation, "Well, I actually called because I just wanted to let you know that if you still want to have lunch with me on Mond..." Cut off by Mardie.

"Of course I still want to have lunch with you Bianca, Greenlee's return has not changed how I feel about you." Mardie gushed with tenderness in her voice.

"How do you feel about me Maggie?" Bianca asked the dark blonde pointedly.

"I...uhm, like you, Bianca. I Like You...A LOT." Mardie uttered lovingly.

Bianca smiled and brushed a strand of hair behind her ear as she replied, "I Like You A Lot Too, Maggie. And um, about lunch I won't be able to make it until 1:30 if that's alright?" She said affectionately.

"1:30's fine Bianca, as long as I get to see again, anytime is fine." Mardie spoke with conviction.

At that Mardie and Bianca said their goodbyes and Bianca hurriedly finished up reading the one brief she had in front of her. She decided

to take the other three briefs home and continue them over the next day and night. On her drive home her thoughts went back to Maggie. '_"...Bianca. I Like You...A LOT."'_ Binx, get your mind off of her and onto your fiance. She said silently to herself as she pulled into the 1-car attached garage and went into the cozy bungalow that way. As she entered into the laundry area off the tomato red and golden mustard colored kitchen, Jamie was pouring two glasses of wine.

Looking up at the gorgeous brunette and walking over to her and helping her with her belongings Jamie says, "here baby let me help with this stuff... grabbing her briefcase and placing it in a nearby chair, he then helps her take off her lite weight dark brown mid-length leather jacket... "how was your day, I hope it wasn't to daunting?" Jamie said with genuine love for his lady.

Bianca was taken aback by all of this attention and acts of chivalry saying, "Who are you and what do you do with my fiance?" She said with love in teasing manner.

Jamie laughed and responded with, "I'm the man you fell in love with remember him...well, I'd almost forgotten about him myself until I had a talk with my granddad today and well,...he just kinda put some things in perspective for me." Now searching Bianca's eyes for an honest response, but unfortunately Bianca was unable to do that; so she just looked down at the bamboo kitchen flooring and hoped that Jamie wouldn't notice how distracted she really was.

"Baby,...he gently whispered to Bianca as he rubbed his hands up and down her arms..."you're cold, you've got goose bumps, I'll go put another log on the fire,..." Jamie was stopped by Bianca timidly placing her hand on his forearm.

"Honey, wait a minute, I need to talk with you about something?"

**TBC...**


	6. Chapter 6

**LOVE: Seasons Change**

**Chapter Six**

_**What Happens When...**_

**Sat. Oct. 20th. 6:48 pm.**

"Jamie, please, come and sit down...I have,...no...I really need to tell you something,...And I don't think it can wait?" Bianca stated in a warm yet serious tone, her gaze pleading with him to oblige her request.

"Daddy,...I don't like how you're treating Uncle Leo...And I want you to STOP!... Reaching her hand out to her father and placing it on his left forearm...Stop blaming him for...well, everything. Dad, whatever it is that Leo has done to you, he's here now to try and fix it...if he can...if you're willing to let him, whatever it is that he's messed up. Dad please try to reconcile with Uncle Leo, before it's too late.

Daivd, now sitting on the edge of his desk earnestly listening to everything his daughter said and then replied. "Arabella, obviously, it's already too late...searching her eyes for some sort of connection; Babe trying hard to understand her dad's rationale towards Leo...you've already chosen to see things his way, hell he probably sent you in here to plead his case...the sorry SOB can't even fi..." Cut off by Babe.

"You know what daddy Uncle Leo didn't send me in here, actually he told not to try...he said you wouldn't want to hear about anything that had to do with him, but I said to him, no, daddy's got to listen,...got to give you another chance...with her eyes planted firmly on her dads Babe continued..."Why...heavy sigh...can't you just give your brother a damned break? WHY!?"

"Okay baby, what is it...whatdaya have ta tell me?" Jamie asked Bianca with a loving yet curious tone, a little worried about what the brunette might say he chooses to accept Bianca's offer and sits in the chair directly across from her and says, "I'm all yours, shoot."

Placing a strand of raven hair behind her right ear Bianca begins to tell Jamie about _these_ feelings she's having for Mardie. "Well, Jay...I just want to tell you...first of all...I Love You...Soo Much and I..." Cut off by the ringing of the phone.

"Hey Granddad,...yeah, she's right here...to Bianca,...granddad says hi..." "Hi grandpa Joe." Bianca stated warmly...thinking to herself, 'Bianca what are you doing...you can't tell Jamie about your feelings for...another woman, especially when you're not even sure what they mean.' "Yeah, we will granddad, okay, we'll see you and grams tomorrow, love you too, bye." Jamie hung up the phone then turned his attention back to his fiancee.

"Okay baby, I'm sorry - what did you want to talk to me about?" Jamie asked B not really wanting to know because he had a feeling that it was something deep that would cause a lot of pain for the both of them.

"I...um...just wanted to tell you...that...I...Love You, Very Much." Bianca spoke those words with a pure heart for she did love Jamie with all her heart...BUT...she knew that she was also developing some very intense feelings for Maggie/Mardie Stone, as well.

Mardie needing to get out of the house decided to take a drive out to the burbs to look at all the pretty houses and "traditional families" that she suspected that lived there. In their perfect little manicured homes with the 2.5 kids and the dog named Rover or Spot. Yeah and the family picnics, the BBQ's, damn, how she wanted that some day, it would be all of that with a little twist; of course, there'd be two wives instead of a husband and a wife and there'd be a cat named Fluffy and a dog named Priscilla, a red picket fence instead of a white one. While Mardie drove along the beautifully kept homes she thought she saw Bianca's car. Now slowing down and backing up to get a better look...saying a loud to herself... 'Oh my God, that's her car...recognizing the license plate...I LUV LAW...Wow! This must be where she lives. I'll have to ask her about that when I see her Monday.'

"I Love You Too, Baby. And I think we better get a move on if we wanna make the 7:30 show-time." Jamie stated warmly, he was very relieved at what his fiancee had to say but was still a little concerned; however, he decided not to dwell on the subject.

"Honey would you be terribly disappointed if we staid in tonight I'm really tired and just kinda wanna chill out...if you don't mind?" Bianca spoke with a loving tone.

"No babe - I don't mind at all, actually I'm kinda glad - it's nice to have some alone time...just the two of us." Jay smiled at Bianca as he replied.

"Oh, shoot! I forgot the rest of the chicken quesadilla that I had from lunch earlier in the car. Well, I'll just have to go get it tomorro..." Cut off by her beau.

"Don't worry baby I'll run out and get it, go ahead and change and get comfy. Do you want me to heat up the rest of your lunch for dinner?" Jamie asked Bianca as he stood by the laundry area waiting for her to reply.

Mardie still sitting out in front of the dark brown brick bungalow with egg-shell white shudders that Bianca and Jamie share, pondering whether or not this is actually her home or not; and she's about to find out sooner than she thinks.

"Yeah If you don't mind baby that'll be great and it's enough for both of us." Binx yelled out to Jay from the dining room as she sat down at the dining table to pull her shoes off and and light the candles that were sitting on the table, thinking to herself...'I'll make it a little romantic in here to set the mood...Jamie deserves that...he's a good man.'

While Jamie was busy looking for the left-overs in Binx car Mardie couldn't help but stay and try to steal a glance at what Bianca's fiance looked like. And although it was dark and she was a bit away from the garage she caught a good enough glimpse where she could tell that he appeared to be good-looking...'he certainly has a nice body,' she thought to herself. 'I wished I could get a better view?' Jamie now noticing the garage door is still open...calling out to B. "Bianca you forgot to close the garage door again baby...you gotta remember to stop doing that. You don't know who might be lurking around, okay?" Jamie shouted to Binx who was now walking back towards the kitchen..."Sorry honey, you're right. I'll try and be more careful, I guess I was just in a rush to get to you, " Bianca said with affection and a sexy smile. Mardie nodded in agreement with Jamie as she slid down deeper into her car as she said to herself...'Damn it Mardie, you're acting like some kind of stalker or something.'

Mid-way thru his search for the infamous chicken quesadilla he remembers..."Shit, I don't think either one of us got the paper or the mail, well, since I'm out here I'll just run out and get it." Jay said to his lady then started walking toward the direction of the curb close to where Mardie was parked and before she could sit up start her car and leave the tall handsome well-built young man was at the driver's side of her car door with a flash light no less. He had noticed that someone was hovering around and decided to investigate. "Hey - you lost or something,"...now pointing the light right in front of Mardie's face. "Actually...wanting to be honest with Jamie...holding up her left hand to block the the intensity of the flashlight's glare saying...I was kinda wondering if Bianca Montgomery lived here or not I think that's her car in the driveway." Mardie truthfully spoke.

"Who wants to know?" Jamie said, now studying the dirty blonde's attractive features realizing that he knows Mardie from somewhere, "Hey! -Don't I know you?"

Mardie also giving the sexy guy a thorough looking over now recognizing him too..."Yeah you...you're big brother Jay...you work at the Dixie Martin Center over on Heile St. don't you?" Mardie quizzed the tall dark blond man as she sat up in her car and pointed to him for emphasis.

"Yeah, yeah, I do...oh yeah - noww I remember, you're the jewelry lady...you teach the kids arts and crafts and stuff once a month." Jamie said with a bit of excitement, then continues, "How do you know my fiancee?" Jamie asked with a interested tone.

Bianca now concerned that it was taking Jamie so long decided to go out and see just what or in this case whom was keeping him gone for so long? "Jay, what's wrong...are you okay out there...walking out of the garage and down the drive to see for herself who Jamie was talking to... now looking in the car and talking to her intended at the same time...Jay I asked wh..._MAGGIE?_ what are you doin' here?"

"Okay sweetheart you want to know the real reason that I don't care for your uncle...it's because he did something really bad to me when we were younger that he doesn't know that I know he did, and well I...I just can't find it in my heart to forgive him...I...I just cant Babe...not for this." David said with such defeat and pain that Babe couldn't help but walk over to her dad and sit down next to him; placing her arm around him not saying a word she just holds her dad, and for the first time ever feeling truly close to him and as they sit there she makes the promise to him and herself that they would become closer.

"That's your name...mugh...for some reason that's not wh..." Jamie being cut off by Mardie.

"Uhm, it's Mardie actually, I guess Bianca just must have forgotten because most people that are named Margaret go by the nickname Maggie,..." Mardie now looking into the brunette's eyes for a confirmation that the explaination she gave to Jamie was okay; receives it and continues, "it's a common mistake, no biggie."

"Oh, alright...Mardie. So what brings you by tonight did you forget some...Jamie now looking at Binx and says,..."And oh yeah, baby, I couldn't find your food in the car, are you sure you took it with you when you left outta the restaurant this afternoon? I love you, but we both know how forgetful you are, garage door in point?" Jamie nodding to the garage door to solidify his point.

"Oops, well mayb..." Bianca being cut off by Mardie.

"You know what I've been smelling something spicey for the past half hour or so maybe I grabbed your food on the way out of El Boreo's and forgot to give it to you...just let me check...Mardie looking around her front seat...the driver's side then the passenger's side now getting out of the car and searching the floor behind the driver's side and..."Ah, here you go, it was in my car all along, sorry about that." She said smiling at Bianca then Jamie.

"No, thank you we would have starved had you not happened by when you did." Bianca said trying not to gaze to long in Mardie's eyes for fear that Jay would pick up on it.

"Yeah, Mardie, Thanks...we were going out tonight but B really wasn't feeling up to it...leaning into Mardie a little before he goes forth with the conversation..."I guess...in air quotes...your non-date wore her out?" Jamie said with a wink and a smile.

Mardie now just looks at Bianca with a bit of disdain and retorts, "Well I'm glad I could be of service on my little night time drive, I'll just say good night to you two...I ne..."Being cut off by Bianca.

"Wait please don't go, stay for dinner it's the least we can do for you...saving our meal and all." Bianca smiling at Mardie waiting for a reply.''

"Yeah, come on, stay...it's cool...we owe you that much." Jamie chimed in.

Mardie was a bit reluctant but also very curious at how this scenario was going to play out deciding what the hell,..."Sure, why not, I don't have any other plans. Okay I'll stay for a while thanks." Looking at Binx with a wicked smile.

**Sat. Oct. 20th. 7:23 pm.**

Leo getting a bit antsy waiting or Babe to return decides to leave for a while and come back later, so he goes over to the pharmacy counter to ask Jazz if she'd let Babe know that he had to go but that he'd be back in a bit, but as he was walking toward the pharmacy his eyes locked with someone from his recent past that he thought he'd never see again or at least so soon.

"Greenlee!?...Wow!...You're back, here in Philly?" Leo said in a shockingly pleasant tone.

"Leo? I...I could say the same for you...you were just in New York Are you stalking me or something?" Greenlee queried with a warm smile.

Leo laughed then replied, "No, but I wouldn't mind...if you're game, we could have a drink or _something together_?" Leo asked with want to Greenlee.

"Well the or _something together_ is what I'm concerned about?" Greens replied with a hint of naughtiness.

"Okay, Maggie...Bianca sweetly mouth the name for Mardie...why don't you park in the driveway and come on in." Waving to Mardie in the direction of the drive then the home she shares with Jamie.

"Alright, I'll be right in," Mardie replied with that sexy lop-sided grin then got into her car and pulled into the drive.

As Mardie walked into the garage Bianca gently grabbed her arm and whispered, "I'm glad you stopped by, Maggie," she said then smiled coyly and let her arm go as gently as she had grabbed it.

"Daddy, I know...that you don't really want to tell me the full story of what Uncle Leo did to you but whatever it was,...for your sake I...hope, and pray that you just don't keep harboring all this anger for him, it's not good for you...it's not good for any of us." Now looking into her dad's eyes and finally seeing a little bit of sign that David _might_ try and work through his problems with Leo.

"I'll try pumpkin, for you...Mardie and even Frankie, I'll _try_." David spoke with a soft coarse voice that carried not only pain but a small amount of hope that they could all be a family again.

_**Ziib, Ziib, Ziib...**_"Excuse me - I need to take this," Leo said with some frustration to Greenlee. To the caller on the other end of his cell he cooed, "Hey baby...aww, I've missed you too," as he seductively looked at the auburn haired beauty standing inches away from him.

"I'm glad that I...ahuhm, happened by too," Mardie smiled as she continued, "I just hope I'm not interrupting anything." She quizzed the brunette playfully.

"Ah...not really...we...pointing between Jamie and herself...were just waiting for our third party...now winking at Jamie and mouthing for him to play along, which he does...to show up so we could get our three-way started," Bianca now with her back to Mardie placing her left arm across her stomach and her right hand over her lips to suppress the laugh that was threatening to burst out.

"Wha...?" Was the only thing Mardie could choke out.

"Oh, yeah...it's something we like do one Saturday night a month and at first we thought we were gonna hafta forgo it...but you're gonna make a niiice replacement,..." Cut off by Binx.

"Oh yes Jay, that guy you picked out just wasn't _hot_ enough," Bianca not being able to contain herself burst out in a fit of laughter.

Then Jamie followed saying, "Mardie you should see the look on your face..." Cut off by Bianca.

"Yeah girl, it's priceless." Binx joked between laughs.

At this point Mardie was feeling pretty comfortable yet was a twinge embarrassed by the joke but she didn't let the joshing get to her, for she knew she would get Bianca back. "Very funny guys. Do you always greet you're first time guest to such rueful playfulness as this?" Mardie speaking to both the host and hostess but her view was lingering on the brunette.

"Every once in a while," Jamie retorted with a smile to Mardie then a wink and a smile to his lady.

"Yes. But Only to Special Guest." Bianca said to Mardie warmly with sexy smile to match, fortunately Jay's back was now turned, he had started taking the leftovers from his fiancee's lunch out of the bag to heat up for dinner.

"Ya know what baby, this isn't gonna be enough for the three of us; so I'm gonna take out the seafood stir-fry from last night for me so you two can have the Mexican leftovers, if that's okay?" Jamie stated kindly as he continued to prepare the dinner.

As Bianca started to say something, Mardie stopped her saying, "Ya know what Jamie, you should have the Mexican food with Bianca, I've had my fill for today, besides if you've never tried El Boreo's before you should. The food's great, right Bianca?" Mardie beamed.

"Right!" Bianca chimed in.

And you don't have to worry about heating up any extra food for me, like said I've had my fill of food, for today anyway." Mardie spoke with warmth to her new friend.

_This little arrangement might prove a little more difficult than Mardie had hoped because she was now starting to like Jay, as a friend, which will make it a bit more complex when trying to seduce his lady._

"Thanks, Mardie, that's pretty generous of you," Jamie said in a friendly tone to the short dirty blonde haired woman that would ultimately steal his fiancee right from under him.

"Look...baby, I'm gonna hafta call ya back in a little while...yeah, babe...yeess baby - I promise - ok, ok, in a few hou...ok in an hour, you too...thru clenched teeth...Iloveyoutoo, ok...ok...mhm...oh-kay then...sexy laughter...bye,...To Greenlee...Now where were we?" Leo said sexily, looking at Greenlee with lust in his eyes.

"Were you just talking to your...clearing her throat...lady-friend? Now you have the audacity to hit on me...Mr. Hayward, you've got a lot of nerve...a _hell_ of a lot of nerve?" Greenlee shook her head and smiled at Leo knowing full well that she could care less about his commitment situation, as long as she gets what she wants and anything else was just, well, a slight obstacle.

"Hey Mardie let me show you around," Bianca offered reaching out to touch Mardie's hand as Jamie finished heating up the meal.

"Yeah, B, you give Mardie the grand tour of the place and by then the food should be ready, and I'm gonna heat a little bit of the stir-fry just in case Mardie, you might get hungry after your little tour." Jamie smiled as he replied then lightly tossed the stir-fry in the large saute pan.

"Thank You, Jamie." Mardie spoke softly lamenting over the growing desire she was feeling for the brunette that was now gingerly holding her hand.

Bianca pulling the sexy dark blonde into the living room, stopping momentarily, and whistfully pushing Mardie into the wall running two fingers over her soft full lips allowing them to linger there for a few seconds then slowly leaning into the blonde's waiting hungry lips barely touching then placing her lips on the other woman's and tenderly applying pressure to them for what seemed like forever, then seeking permission to enter and willingly receiving it slightly pushing into Mardie to gain more closeness she began to delicately glide her tongue across the dirty blonde's tongue getting just a taste at what she slowly begun to realize was what she always wanted...to be completely _**loved**_ mind, body and soul by that one special somebody and unfortunately for Jamie...he just wasn't it, at least not for Bianca, that person came in the form of the woman standing there kissing her with the same deep-down inside feelings that she possessed.

Now grugdingly pulling away from the kiss saying, "Mhmm,...I...I've been wanting to do that every since this afternoon whe..." Cut off by Mardie.

"When...still trying to catch her breath...we were saying goodbye at the restaurant." Mardie searching Bianca's eyes, as she sweetly uttered her statement.

Bianca lingering in the short blonde woman's eyes with so much emotion responding with..."Yeah Maggie, I...think...that I'm..." Cut off by her fiance.

Jamie was now calling out to the two enraptured women to let them know that dinner was ready. "Hey guys, soups on!" Jay said with such happiness.

Placing her hand up to the brunette's lips saying, "Bianca, I...I feel the same way." Mardie spoke the words with such desire it nearly took Bianca breath away.

Bianca kisses the sexy blonde's fingertips and then starts to smile at the woman that has completely stolen her heart saying, "We definitely need to talk...soon."

**TBC...**


	7. Chapter 7

**LOVE: Seasons Change**

**Chapter Seven**

**A/N: Song Fiction Chapter**

**Falling Into You**

**Sat. Night Oct. 20th. 8:54 p.m.**

_**Bianca, Jamie and Mardie **_have completed their dinner and are now in the living room watching a movie when the lights go out...A storm has interrupted the evenings festivities of the three, however, it's just what the doctor ordered in the case of the two women who's hearts are secretly pining away for each other.

Jamie stumbling to the laundry area to check the fuse-box, saying, "Hey B, do we have any more fuses because we're all outta them in the storage drawer?" Jamie inquired to his fiancee as he used the flashlight to continue his search for another fuse.

_**The Thunder And Lightening Crackled And Boomed**_ at an earth shattering pitch which made Mardie jump at the sound, she was deathly afraid of storms. And Mardie's reaction to the roaring storm did not go unnoticed by Bianca.

Sitting on the couch looking intently at Mardie with some worry, speaking almost in a whisper, Bianca asked, "Maggie, are you okay, honey...it' s just a little storm?" The brunette gently touching the dark blonde's forearm as she made her concerns known.

"I...uhm, I'm a-fraid of storms, Bianca,...I hate them." The normally fun loving woman said in such a scared child-like voice that it almost broke the raven haired woman's heart.

Placing her left arm around Mardie's shoulder and pulling her into a warm embrace, saying, "It's okay, sweetie, don't be scared. I'm right here, I'm not going anywhere, alright." Now placing a soft kiss to the blonde's right temple.

Jamie returning from the laundry area back into the darkened living room calling out to the two women, "Oh, hey, there you are, what's wrong with Mardie, babe?" Jamie asked with concern seeing that the pretty dirty blonde was practically curled up in ball huddled under Bianca's loving arms.

"She's _really_ afraid of storms, Jay. She's shivering." Bianca spoke with warmth about Mardie to Jamie.

"Yeah, I can see that, well kinda, it's still pretty dark in here; even with this flashlight." Jamie said in an even, calming voice.

Greenlee laid in her big comfy queen-sized semi-firm Sealy Posturepedic bed, with ruby red satin bedding, thinking about the events of her day. The fun she had with her best friend, Kendall, running into that sexy Leo Hayward and even seeing her half-sister, Bianca, although, she wasn't happy about seeing her with her ex-girlfriend, Mardie...interrupting her own thoughts by saying a loud, "I wonder,...could Kendall really have been right about the two of them making a love connection,...God, I hope not, because after seeing Mardie again, today, and spending that little bit of time with her...I..I really missed being with her, I...think...I might want to try again with her; if she'll have me?

For a second time Greenlee's musings were halted this time by the ringing of her cell phone, checking to see whom it was, then answering, "Hey Ken, what's up?" The auburn-haired woman said matter of fact to the woman on the other end.

"Hey yourself, scab, whatta ya doin'?" Kendall asked cheerfully.

"Just thinkin'." Greenlee said flatly.

"Thinkin' about what, hon?" The curly-haired brunette said with affection as she finished drying the last dish and putting it away in the cabinet.

"Well, she can't leave in this condition, Jay, and the storm's getting worse, so I think sh..." Lovingly cut off by her beau.

"I'll go pull-out the sofa-bed for her while you get the fresh linen." Jamie commanded in a caring tone, giving Bianca a warm smile as he stood up to go prepare the guest room/office for their guest.

"Thank you, Jamie," Bianca stated warmly as she helped Mardie up off the couch.

Saying to the still very frightened blonde, "Okay, here we go..." Cut off by Mardie, holding tightly to Bianca's arm.

"Where are we going? Mardie inquired softly.

"To the guest room, it' s okay, hon, I'll be right there with you, kay." Binx retorted with great affection.

"Oh-kay, as long as you don't leave me, please Bianca." Mardie speaking in such a shaky voice that it was barely above a murmur.

Kissing the dark blonde woman's forehead then saying, "I won't baby, I promise."

_**Another Excruciatingly Loud Blast Of Thunder**_ followed by a nails on a chalk board crackling burst of lightening was shooting thru the living room window and reverberating thru-out the entire bungalow sending Mardie into a fit of terror that manifested itself in a scream that was likened to that of a frightened child having a horrible nightmare.

"Greens,...what's on your mind?" Kendall asked with concern, as she walked over to her favorite chair situated in the living room near the bay window of her two bedroom brick ranch home.

"I...was just thinkin' about...today,...and all the fun we had, ya know, at the restaurant." Greenlee replied, however, that was not the _only_ thing on her mind.

"Mum uh, sure Greens, you forget, honey; I may have only known you for...what...roughly three years, but I do know you pretty well, _And_ I definitely know when you're lying _**And You're Lying To Me Now**_...But Why?!" Kendall asked her best friend in a demanding way.

Heavy sigh..."Okay,...I...I was...thinking...about...incoming call...hold on Kendall,..." Greenlee clicked over to the other line grateful for the reprieve from the inquisition that she was getting from Kendall.

**Sat. Night Oct. 20th. 9:23 p.m.**

Jamie calling out to Bianca and Mardie, asking, "Is everything alright in there?"

Bianca's simple reply was, "Yes. Mardie just got a bit spooked by the loud sound, but we're okay, Jay."

Bianca held Mardie for a few minutes just trying to calm her down then she quietly led her to the guest room. Whispering... "Maggie, sweetie, we're here...in the spare bedroom, I'm going to go fin..." Cut off by Mardie.

"_**Please!**_ Don't Leave." Mardie cried out in a whimpering tone, grabbing Bianca's arm as she did.

"Honey, I'm just going to find you something to sleep in, okay, I'll be right back, I promise." Bianca stated tenderly as she placed her hand over Mardie's hand that was planted firmly on her forearm.

Mardie moving closer to Bianca, saying softly as she gazed lovingly into the brunettes deep brown eyes..."I don't want you to leave me...pleease." Searching B's eyes, practically willing her to stay.

Giving the dirty blonde woman a heartfelt look, responds, "Okay, I won't leave you. Maybe I can find something in here...searching the closet to see if there's anything that Mardie can wear to bed. "Ah, here we go; one of Jamie's old shirts," now looking at Mardie as she holds up the shirt to see just how big it will be on the small framed woman, saying, "this should be okay."

Mardie gingerly taking the shirt from the brunette's hands, then saying, "Thank you, Bianca, thank you for not...looking down then up again at the raven-haired woman...laughing at me for freaking out over this storm, but I just...I just can't stand them." The dark blonde said gently.

"Maggie, I wouldn't laugh at anyone who was in pain, in any real pain, anyway." Binx said with genuine warmth in her voice.

Another blast of thunder and lightening roared thru the charming little bungalow and of course Mardie jumped again but this time though Bianca instantly took the fragile dark blonde in her arms and caressed her hair and placed a very light kiss to her forehead, then said. "I'm right here with you, and I'm not leaving." Pulling away from Mardie slightly, Bianca called out to Jamie, saying... "Baby, I'm gonna stay in here with Mardie, you don't mind do you?" Bianca stood next to Mardie waiting for Jay's reply.

"Naw, babe, I understand, you girl...I mean ladies just hang out in there...standing near the guest room/office doorway and pointing inside...tonight and I'll see you both in the morning." Jamie smiled a big bright smile then walked into the room with the two of them and gently kissing Bianca on the lips then lightly rubbing Mardie's arm saying goodnight as he turned and went to the bedroom that he and Bianca share.

"LEO! Why are you calling me...weren't you summoned by your lady friend, or something like that?" Greenlee asked Leo with a playful smile on her face.

Laughter. "Yeah - I was but I got out of it. I talked to her and told her that I had other plans that could not be changed...soo what about that drink... _or something_?" Leo really wanted to _be_ with Greenlee, so he decided to go after her full force and he wasn't going to take no for an answer.

"Can you hold on a sec, Leo, thanks...Greenlee clicked over not giving the sexy guy a chance to respond. "Hey Kendall, I have to go, but I'll call you tomorrow, ok?" Greenlee said in haste trying not to deal with anymore of Kendall's questions.

"Uhm, NO, It's Not OK. Why do you have to get off the phone, and who is it on the other line?!" Kendall barked.

"Excuse me, Kendall, you are not my mother nor are you my lover so it's none of your damned business who it is on the other end!"

Greenlee shouted at her best buddy.

"BITCH! Are You Mad? I'm Your BEST FRIEND! So I Do Deserve To Know Why Your Whore Ass Needs To Get Off The Phone So Abruptly!

So Don't Give Me Anymore Double Talk. NOW Spill It!!" Kendall roared almost as loudly as the storm outside their collective homes.

--

_**And in your eyes I see ribbons of color**_

_**I see us inside of each other **_

Once Jamie left and Bianca and Mardie were alone Bianca shut the door and walked over to Mardie and placed a warm hug and a gentle kiss to her cheek then said, "I'm really very glad I met you Maggie,...because I...searching the shorter woman's eyes for a sign that what she wanted and or needed could be found in her...and Bianca believing that she's received the clarity she desired; continues, "Think I'm Falling In Love With You?"

_**I feel my unconscious merge with yours **_

_**And I hear a voice say, "What's his (hers) is hers"**_

Mardie stood there in front of Bianca in silence for what seemed like an eternity to Binx, the dark blonde was so out doned by what the shapely brunette had said that she didn't even notice the earth shattering roar of thunder that just swept thru the house only seconds ago. Finally gaining her wits about her; running her fingers thru her thick gorgeous hair retorts, "I...don't quite know what to say,"...she certainly knows how she feels; she's head over heels for the brunette but Bianca said, _"__**I Think **__I'm Falling In Love With You?"_ and Mardie remembering her best friend Jazz's warnings about taking it slow, wants to do just that; get to know the woman standing before her with the big warm brown soulful eyes, the silky dark brown luscious hair, the milky smooth skin, that perfect nose, those full delicious lips,...that she longed to kiss over and over again. Mardie wanted so much to tell Bianca that she was indeed In Love With Her Too but she just couldn't, not right now, not while everything was in limbo like this. For all intents and purposes Bianca is still _Straight_ and _Engaged..._ 'So whatever it is you're feeling Stone, You Gotta Chill!' Mardie told herself, fighting every desire she had to throw caution to the wind and pour her heart out to the beautiful brunette.

Bianca just stood there staring at Mardie waiting for a reply, a few moments later not being able to take the silence anymore she said, "Maggie? Did you hear what I said?" The brunette spoke with a soft yet firm voice.

"Yeah...um...yeah, I heard you Bianca, and I...I...boastering thunder interrupted Mardie's reply in which she was actually grateful for this time because she knew if she responded to Bianca's question tonight; the way she truly wanted to in the vulnerable state she was in now; completely letting all her inhibitions go and spill out everything that her heart was aching to say...and do to Bianca... I'm **Crazy** About You, Bianca, and I think you know that. And you're right about what you said earlier before we had dinner, we do need to talk; how about tomorrow?" Mardie said with a strange mix of both confidence and fear.

"Oh-kay, you wanna talk...tomorrow how's 10 a.m. sound?" Bianca replied in a puzzled tone, she was a bit hurt by Mardie's response..._"I'm __**Crazy**__ About You, Bianca," _but she figured she would get the truth out of Mardie tomorrow morning.

"10 a.m.'s fine with me Bianca, I...now searching the taller woman's eyes for; she wasn't quite sure what, continuing, "is it alright if we go to Arabella's? The shorter woman inquired of Bianca.

The brunette just nodded the affirmative at the dark blonde then said, "Well, Maggie, I think it's about time we hit the hay, we've got to get up kinda early to get ready for our talk an..." Bianca being cut off by Mardie.

"Yeah, because I'll need to go home and grab a shower and a fresh outfit." Mardie stated plainly to Binx.

"Oh, well...I thought that maybe you could just take your I mean get ready here then we could go directly to have our talk, but if you wanna go home first then I guess you'..." Cut off once more by Mardie.

"I just didn't want to impose anymore than I already have, Bianca,...I've already shown you a side of myself that I'm not that fond of and..." Now Mardie was the one being cut off by Bianca.

"Maggie, you're not an imposition to me,...I really enjoy being around you, so please don't ever think or feel that you've forced yourself on me; because you haven't, okay, you're my friend and you're hurting...and you just need a little tlc right now." Bianca said tenderly as she placed a few strands of hair behind her ear and then ran her hand up and down Mardie's left arm to comfort her.

_**Mardie Looking At Bianca With So Much Affection**_ which made it difficult for her to form the words that she so desperately wanted to convey, but Bianca could most definitely see it. For Bianca knew in her heart that the dark blonde was falling as deeply in love with her as she was with Mardie and even though the shorter woman hadn't come right out and said it; Bianca knew, well, at least, she hoped Mardie felt the same way?

_**I'm falling into you**_

_**This dream could come true**_

_**And it feels so good falling into you...**_

--

**Sat. Night Oct. 20th 9:51 p.m.**

"You know what Kendall, I really don't appreciate you telling me what to do all the time. I'm a grown woman, I have been for quite a few years now so please don't talk to me that way, okay, thank you." Greenlee stated plainly to Kendall.

"Greenlee, I know you're an adult, but I also _know you_...and you're keeping something from me, I can feel it, and I don't like it, because when you keep things from me you tend to do things that you otherwise wouldn't do and you know I'm right." Kendall spoke to Greenlee in a firm yet tender way that always seemed to get thru to the auburn haired woman.

"Like I said Kendall, I'm not a child you don't have to watch over me, I'll be just fine. Okay, problem solved, so there's no need for you to worry, alright, It's fine and I'm just going out for a quick drink with a friend." Greenlee said to Kendall in a warm friendly tone.

Kendall thought about what Greenlee had just said and then replied, "Uhm, No, not okay Greens, it's a freakin' thunderstorm going on out there with 50 mile an hour winds so I don't think you're going anywhere, at least not in that; anyway." Kendall strongly voicing her concern to Greenlee.

"Thanks, mom, but I'm a big girl now I can do a lot of things that I couldn't when I was little and tackling a little rain and thunder to go out is one of them, hell, you oughtta know that, you and I use to do that quite a lot not all that long ago, or has your senility kicked into full gear and you can't remember?" Greenlee quipped to Kendall with hint of playfulness in her voice.

"Greenlee Lorraine Smythe, if you don't stop bull-shiting me and tell me what the hell is going on with you YOU WILL BE SORRY!" Kendall urged.

Greenlee sighed softly knowing Kendall would never let up, not when she felt something was important, and Greenlee being Kendall's best friend means that she is very important to her, so she WON'T stop pushing until she finds out what's going on?

--

_**I was afraid to let you in here**_

_**Now I have learned love can't be made in fear...**_

Finally able to form a coherent sentence Mardie said, "I know you've been very patient and tender with me Bianca,...shrugging her shoulders as she continued...but I...I just feel a little bit awkward...looking down at the shirt Bianca gave her and absent-mindedly playing with the collar; then says,...breaking down like this, ya know, in front of you, and we still barely know one another, I mean, truly, deeply know one another, " Mardie's speach slowed as she gazed lovingly at Bianca, trying to gage if Bianca could sense how deeply she felt for her; even though Mardie made like their relationship was just a really strong intense friendship that she hoped would turn into something more, she knew that deep in her heart she was **IN LOVE** and she was just so afraid of letting Bianca know...well, because, she has a fiance and she's straight...and this kind of thing always happened to her; falling for unattainable women and she didn't want to be hurt again or cause any problems for any one else, but unfortunately it was much too late, she has fallen head over heels, lock, stock and barrel, set in **S****tone** LOVE with Bianca Montgomery.

_**The walls begin to tumble down**_

_**And I can't even see the ground...**_

"Maggie, I Lo"...Bianca stopped herself before she said the words again, not wanting to push or feel like a fool just in case the vibe she was getting from Mardie was wrong. "I **Like** You Very Much and I **Care **about what happens to you, even if we've only known each other a couple of days." Bianca motioned for Mardie to sit with her on the bed as she held the dark blonde's hand and as she did she thought about how weird these feelings she was having for Mardie were, was she really in love or was she just attracted to Mardie's attraction for her, and as she continued to hold Mardie's hand and all these intense emotions rushed thru Bianca much like the raging storm that persisted it's course outside. Bianca thought; as the thunder continued to roar on and Mardie still feeling fragile was moving closer to Bianca for comfort and Bianca feeling her heart race a trillion miles a minute KNEW that Love was the only thing that this could be.

After another moment of silence Bianca spoke, "Well, we probably should try and get some rest, we both have a lot going on tomorrow."

_**I'm falling into you**_

_**This dream could come true...**_

Mardie, getting up from the bed stopped and looked pensively into Bianca's eyes and retorted, "I Love You Too, Bianca." Then Mardie walked coyly to the guest bathroom not giving the brunette a chance to respond or catch her breath, but with each step Mardie took she knew that now that she had spoken those words to Bianca that there was no turning back, they had dropped the gauntlet, the fight was on; the fight for their feelings to be acknowledged not only by each other but by the entire world, well, maybe not the all the world but their little piece of the world; which included family, friends, co-workers and neighbors. _**Jamie**_, Bianca's fiance, her new friend, Mardie thought to herself as she washed the tears, fear and guilt from her face, she had so many musings roaming around in mind that she hardly noticed that she had almost scrubbed herself raw. After she finished freshening up she slipped the shirt Bianca gave her to sleep in on and came out of the bathroom hoping that the intuitive brunette wouldn't notice all the emotions that were flooding her mind and heart and spilling out onto her tenuous features.

_**And it feels so good falling into you...**_

--

_**BOPBOPBOP**_...was the sound at Greenlee's front door..."Ken, hold on a sec...going to answer the door...Leo!, how did you get here so quic...oh, Kendall," Greenlee, remembering Kendall was on the other end and being cut off by her.

"I know you did not just say Leo? Is that who you're going out with Greens? Please tell that's not who you're going to have drinks with?" Kendall said with such disdain and disbelieve in her voice that it made Greenlee feel like a small child that had just throughly disappointed her mother.

"Well, the bathroom's all yours now, Bianca." Mardie spoke in a soft feeble tone as she ran her hand thru her thick dark blonde tresses.

"Oh, okay, Maggie, thanks...hey, are you alright? You look a little pale?" The brunette voiced with concern flowing from her lips.

Mardie looked at Bianca timidly and then responded with..."Yeah, Bianca, I'm fine, just a bit tired...but I'm...I'm okay really." Giving Bianca a weak yet warm smile as she answered.

"Okay, Maggie, I just want you to know that you can talk to me, I'm here for you...anytime, day or night, remember that always." Bianca said to Mardie as she gave her a deliberately penetrative gaze that spoke volumes, she then got up from the bed and went to the bathroom to change into her sleep ware.

Leo walking into Greenlee's condo, checking out the place and in the process asking the auburn-haired hottie if she was going to wear that out...

motioning to her cream colored camisole, as sexy as she and it was he stated to her..."Uhm, maybe you should change into something a little more appropriate, although, I really do like it...A LOT! But I don't think the staff or some of the patrons at Z-BAR would appreciate it, well maybe the guys would, Leo smiled a wicked grin as he continued...then that would tick me off if a bunch of guys started clawing at you, so yeah you better go change." Leo completed his statement then turned to the wet bar over in the corner to left of the room and asked..."Do you mind if I make myself a quick drink"...waiting for Greenlee to reply...

_**A Few Moments Later Bianca**_ exited the guest bathroom and went over to where Mardie was now standing; by the window, for the storm was subsiding and so was Mardie's fear of it but that fear was replaced by another equally uneasy feeling, that of being alone with Bianca, the woman that she had so reluctantly fell so hard, so soon for. Here she was in just an over sized button down shirt of the brunette's fiance and nothing else, and Bianca with an over sized t-shirt and nothing more?

"GREENLEE! GREENLEE!" Kendall screamed thru the phone at her best friend,..."Answer Me Dammit!"

"Ah, Kendall, hon, there's no need for you to yell, okay, I'm still here but I do need to get off the phone so I can get ready to go out, the storm has stopped Ken, and I want to go out. I'll call you later, bye Kendall." Then Greenlee closed her cell phone and asked Leo to fix her drink, a rum and coke, while she changed.

**Sat. Night Oct. 20th. 10:27 p.m.**

**--**

_**Falling like a leaf, falling like a star**_

_**Bianca's Breath Hitched As She Moved Closer To Mardie**_ drinking in every inch of the sexy dirty blonde that stood before her...'God, what is it about this woman,' Bianca, thought to herself as she looked Mardie up and down, _**woman**_, Bianca repeated to herself...I'm IN LOVE With A Woman, WOW! The realization of that revelation came crashing down on the raven haired beauty like a ton of bricks and as she stood only inches away from her..._**soulmate**_, Mardie slowly turned around and gave Bianca a heartfelt yet sultry smile that made Binx heart and other things jump.

"Well, are you ready for bed?" Mardie inquired of Bianca in soft whisper.

"Um,...hard swallow...yeah, I'm ready, if you are?" Bianca smiled warmly at Mardie as she replied.

"Ya know, you don't have to stay in here with me now, the storm has stopped, I'll be okay by myself, I'm sure you'd rather be with Jamie inste"...Cut off by Binx.

"NO,...I want to be with you, Maggie,"...bowing her head and gingerly placing some stray hair behind her left ear..."I...I what if the storm comes back...I'd hate for you to be in here all by yourself." Bianca lifting her head back up and staring consciously into Mardie soft brown eyes.

"Muh, I see,"...smiling that lop-sided grin that Bianca was totally enamoured by...carries on her conversation..."alright then, what side of the bed do you want the left or the right?" The shorter woman asked the taller woman patiently waiting for her reply.

Responding slowly to the dirty blonde's query; finally decides..."The left-side, that way if the storm does come back I'll be next to the window." Smiling at Mardie, trying not to show her any signs of how nervous she truly was.

"Okay, well...I guess this is goodnight then?" Mardie said while lovingly gazing into the doe-eyed woman's eyes.

"Yep, I guess so...?" Bianca said in a slightly jittery voice as she pulled back the covers on her side of the bed.

_**Finding a belief, falling where you are...**_

--

Leo, making himself comfortable on Greenlee's over sized camel-colored sofa biding his time as the auburn-haired woman prepared herself for an evening out. Greenlee coming out of her bedroom...

Clearing her throat..."Muh um, I'm ready for our evening out, Mr. Hayward..." The sensual woman whom normally stood at 5' even, now stood an additional 4" because of the red and gold Manolo's that were the perfect accompaniment to her seemingly painted on matching shimmering red and gold shrapless one-of-a-kind Channel evening gown which had a split up the right side that was bordered on the obscene. This gown was in a word STUNNING! and Leo whom was awe struck when he saw the gorgeous wide-eyed woman with the irresistible dimples in said dress, wasted no time letting the diminutive yet shapely woman know exactly how he felt about her once he awakened from his self imposed state-of-shock.

Shaking himself out of his Greenlee-haze saying with lust in his voice..."WOWWW!! You Look AMAAAZING!! Absolutely Breathtaking!!"

Smiling from ear to ear showing off those adorable dimples and a killer smile. "Why Thank You Leo, your words are too kind, **True**, but too kind."

Greenlee allowing a light chuckle escape her 'Passion dans le Rouge' infused lips tilting her head to the right for emphasis right before turning around and exposing her partially nude back, she asked the tall tanned model-gorgeous man to zip her up.

"Do you mind..." Waiting for the handsome guy to zip up her dress, but instead of pulling the zipper up... he leaned down and kissed her on her right bare right shoulder then like a cunning fox he quickly moved to the left one to make the action of equal proportion.

"Well, that was a nice little surprise, but can you fasten me up, please, bec..." Being cut off by the amatory man.

"Because what,..." Leo spoke between seductive kisses to the short sassy woman's neck, his lips lingering at her pulse point causing Greenlee to

let out soft moans of pleasure that lead Leo to further his tour of her lovely small frame.

--

_**Catch me, don't let me drop!**_

Mardie timidly walking over to Bianca and standing directly behind her, cautiously placing her hand on top of the taller woman's right hand that's currently turning down the sheet; this action causes the brunette to pause, an erotic sigh breaking free of her larynx, paralyzed with fear, saying in a slow breathy tone to the sexy dirty blonde..."Um, I thought you wanted to sleep on the other side...trying to catch her breath...of the bed, Maggie?"

The shorter woman running her hand leisurely up the raven-haired beauty's porcelain skin making Bianca's whole body shuddered at her touch, then the dark blonde sensuously whispered to the curvaceous legal eagle..."It's a little chilly...because of the storm, so, maybe...we can cuddle for warmth?" Mardie drinking in Bianca's scent as she inquired.

Bianca definitely feeling the heat, utters in coarse sexy tone..."I think that can be arranged." Her back still to the shorter, now, more dominant woman.

Gently turning Bianca around so that they are now face to face, saying..."I Do Love You, Bianca, it's not just a physical thing, I just want you to know that." Mardie studying Bianca's eye's needing to find some sort of confirmation from the brunette.

"I Really Love You Too, Maggie." Bianca stated genuinely.

_**Love me, don't ever stop!**_

_**So close your eyes and let me kiss you...**_

Mardie reaching up on her tip toes to meet Bianca's lips with hers; at first the kiss was a soft peck which then grew more involved when Bianca parted her lips and Mardie who had been searching for an opportunity to take siege Bianca's tongue found her avenue to do just that. And as the kiss continued, developing into a insatiable thirst that could not be quenched with just one sip. Lips caressing one another hungrily looking for a home and finding one within the comfort of each tantalizing sensation after the other. Yet, both young women unwilling to totally surrender to the other's battle for dominance. Although, Mardie had a bit of an edge over Bianca, starts getting weak in knees when Binx grabs the shorter girl up in her arms and begins to gently bite on her neck. Then finally, Mardie being unable too stand the amorous brunette's deluge of kisses, licks, nibbles and gropes, reluctantly opens her eyes and pulls away from the intense make out session, not because she wanted to end it but because she had to, she couldn't breathe, and she really did feel faint, so she had to admit defeat to Bianca. Mardie managing to utter..."You Win,...those little nibbles and licks, really got to me, B." Smiling at the woman of her dreams, resting her head against Bianca's chest near her heart, intently listening to the erratic rhythmic beat; that she was responsible for creating.

Bianca laughing in between bouts of catching her breath; replying..."Nibbles-n-Licks,...heavy panting...Nibbles-n-Licks,...heavy panting...I'd like to get me some more Nibbles-n-Licks!" Both women laughing at Bianca's comment like two adolescence clowning around in detention.

_**Beginning To Undress The Sultry Woman**_ as he continues his travels kissing down her shoulder and onto her back slowly pulling her dress down, then all of the sudden Greenlee stops the sexy prodical Hayward brother to ask him a question...

Still laughing..."You're crazy Bianca Montgomery, you know that don't you, but, it doesn't matter because I like that about you." The shorter woman replied while gazing up into Binx dark browns.

"Yes, I have full disclosure of my disorder Ms. Stone." Bianca kissing the dirty blonde-haired woman on the forehead then nose before lavishing her with another sensuous kiss to her lips.

"Mmhm, that was niiice...very nice, I think I'd like more please!" Mardie replied full of zeal to the brunette.

"Well, that can be arranged, honey." Bianca said then placed one more passionate kiss to Mardie's full tender lips.

"Leo, why are you doing this...really?" Greenlee uttered between enjoying the feel of the gorgeous guy's strong yet tender lips touching the bare places on her body and literally catching her breath.

"What, you haven't made out in so long that you don't recognize when someone's trying to seduce you, Greenlee?" Leo whispered in her right ear as he continued to kiss down her neck.

Greenlee manages to pull away from Leo, but he grabs her and with some force he starts to pull her back into his arms and looks into her eyes with desire then says..."I'm not letting you get away from me not that easily, Greens."

"Leo, you don't want me, you want the illusion of me...of us, of what we used to be, or maybe you're just trying to escape something, or someone else but...I'm not the answer Leo...now gently pushing the tall tanned hunk away, as she carries on her conversation... "Leo,...I...I know that we used to have some fun times, but I'm really, truly, trying to clean-up my act, because I want and need more than just a good roll in the hay, I Need To be Loved, and To Love Someone In Return." Greenlee's words resonated in Leo's ears for he understood exactly what the auburn-haired woman was saying, because deep-down he felt the same way - about his family.

_**And with that said Greenlee asked Leo to leave**_, and he complied giving Greens one last kiss on the cheek before he descended into the chilled, damp air which was the aftermath of the stormy night.

"Wow! Uhm, okay, Damn girl, that was better than the last one." Mardie said to Bianca with lust and love falling from her lips.

"Baby, there's plenty more where that came from, I assure you." Running her right hand thru the dark blonde's locks as she gave her a sly wink.

With her arms planted tightly around Bianca Mardie spoke these words... "Bianca, I'm genuinely In Love With You and I know that we have

a lot to talk about but I just don't want you to think that I'm only trying to get in your pants, because I'm not, You mean more to me than any other woman I've been with. And I know...that, that's hard to grasp since we've only known each other a couple of days, but You Absolutely Took My Breath Away the first time I saw you. And I'm willing to go as slow as you need to go because I don't want to mess things up with you, not like I have in the past with some of the other women I've dated. Bianca I...I can see us growing old together,...I...God...I donno why I'm carrying on so,

I guess I just wanted to tell you what I was feeling about you...about us,...do you get any of this?" Mardie rambled, looking at Bianca with hope and longing.

"Yes, Maggie, every word. And you're right I am going to need some time but I know that what I'm feeling for is Love too. Something that's more more real than I've ever felt before." Bianca said lovingly gazing into Mardie's soft warm brown eyes, which was all the confirmation the dark blonde needed.

"Good,...on that note I think we really do need to get to bed, we have some serious talkin' to do in the morning." Mardie conveyed with sincerity to the brunette whose eyes were getting heavy with sleep.

"I believe you're right and this time we have to actually get in this bed and go-to-sleep!" Bianca stated pointedly.

"Right, let's go dream weaver, here we come!" Mardie replied then smiled as she gently pulled the languid brunette down onto the bed.

_**And while you sleep I will miss you...**_

_And with that; the two, __**Lovers in Waiting**__, got cozy in the comfy sofa-bed and instantly drifted off to __**La-La Land**__._

_**I'm falling into you**_

_**This dream could come true**_

_**And it feels so good falling into you**_

_**Falling into you**_

_**Falling into you**_

_**Falling into you**_

_**FALLING INTO YOU CELINE DION**_

--

**A/N: In The Next Chapter: **

1) As Bianca and Mardie/Maggie grow closer; someone else from her past returns

2) Leo pushes harder to gain the love, trust and respect of his family back, especially his brother

3) Jazz and the new man in her life step things up a bit

4) Greenlee has to face the music with Kendall

5) Plus so much more...


End file.
